


Крещендо

by fandom_SnarryPower_2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, немагическое AU, персонажи принимают наркотики.
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SnarryPower_2018/pseuds/fandom_SnarryPower_2018
Summary: Этого никогда не произошло бы, пройди Северус Снейп мимо бара, как поступал уже десятки раз, но — возможно —это была судьба.





	Крещендо

Словно падаешь с огромной высоты и летишь, летишь, расставив руки; мимо проносятся облака и редкие птицы, а когда земля встречает тебя мягкими объятиями, толком не успеваешь испугаться, встаешь, хохочешь; чистая эйфория, пущенная по вене, — вот как это было.

У него — отрешенный взгляд. Он играл, глядя в пространство перед собой, пел, рассматривая ему одному видимое нечто. Северус пытался не смотреть на парня так беззастенчиво, но ничего не мог с собой поделать, пялился и пялился, разглядывал. А посмотреть было на что: сильные руки, покрытые татуировками, ноги в стоптанных кедах, прическа эта дурацкая, модная, когда виски совсем короткие, а сверху волосы хоть в хвост забирай; он был будто не здесь, словно не до конца осознавал, что поет не в своей комнате, а в переполненном людьми баре.

Музыка оборвалась слишком резко. Северусу хотелось еще. Он пожалел, что не догадался снять парня на телефон, чтобы посмотреть потом, в одиночестве. Решился бы он? Северус усмехнулся. Ни за что, конечно. Но помечтать было приятно.

Зал аплодировал недолго, спеша вернуться к пиву и бургерам. Парень махнул рукой, мол, бог с вами, и сошел с маленький сцены, неся гитару над головой. Через пару секунд он растворился в толпе. Северус замер, надеясь, что... да на что, собственно, ему было надеяться? Он и сам не знал. И видео нет, а ведь можно было. Дурак, старый дурак, и о чем только думал?

Возле барной стойки была толпа, и пробиться удалось далеко не сразу.

— IPA, пожалуйста, — попросил он у вынырнувшего из-под стойки парня, в котором запоздало узнал гитариста.

— Объем?

— Самый большой.

Северус не собирался напиваться, но эгоистично решил — чем дольше парень наливает ему пиво, тем дольше им можно любоваться.

— Интересный рисунок. Кто это? — Северус не удержался, увидев на руке парня изображение чего-то неведомого и странного.

— Мозгошмыг. Крадет мысли. Подруга придумала, у нее фантазия ого-го.

— Да уж. Оригинально.

И в последний момент, расплатившись и уже собираясь отойти от стойки, Северус решился.

— Послушайте, мистер…

— Гарри. Давайте без мистеров.

— Вы не пробовали поступить в Силвер Винг?

— Школа искусств? Пробовал. Дважды.

— И?

— Как видите, я все еще здесь, разливаю пиво.

— Странно. Вы играли им?

— Ага. Но сказали, что академических знаний мало, а гитара не может быть профильным инструментом. На следующий год я пришел, подучив фортепиано, но им опять не понравилось. Черт с ними.

Северус постоял еще немного, глядя на Гарри, наливающего пиво другим посетителям, и тяжело вздохнул.

Когда его попросили преподавать в местной школе искусств, он до последнего момента собирался отказаться, но в итоге почему-то собрал вещи и поехал в неизвестность. Все городишки Англии похожи друг на друга, вылизанные туманом и умытые дождем, они казались сонными даже в редкие солнечные дни, поэтому Северус почти не заметил подмены, разве что работа стала шумной и беспокойной, но вместе с тем и странно приятной.

Магия, заключавшаяся в инструменте, спала, ждала, пока ее пробудят к жизни. Северус давно усвоил, что каждому человеку будто свыше назначен свой инструмент, и если играть на другом, долго играть, упорно, годами, то магии не случится, но когда касаешься своего, то чувствуешь это сразу, даже пальцы колет. И вот тогда случается волшебство. У Северуса так было с фортепиано.

Его отдали в музыкальную школу, только чтобы он не мешался под ногами. Вручили скрипку, на которой он безуспешно пытался играть целый год, но все равно это была не Музыка, а кошачья свадьба. Фортепиано привлекало его страшно, но казалось недостижимыми: в их крошечном доме его просто-напросто некуда было поставить. Набрался мужества он через пару месяцев, поймал в коридоре учителя, попросил его о занятии: «Я заплачу, у меня деньги есть, я копил!». Учитель махнул рукой.

Эта любовь накрыла Северуса с первым прикосновением, первой банальной «до», нажатой слишком резко. Потом было сложно, непонятно, хотелось все это бросить, зачем это ему, чего ради? Но он гладил закрытую крышку инструмента и понимал — он должен играть.

Дома и правда некуда было поставить громоздкое фортепиано. Его учитель, мистер Флитвик, выслушав путанные объяснения и отговорки, сказал:

— Давай так — я позволю тебе играть на инструменте по вечерам, если ты будешь наводить порядок в классе. Мыть полы, протирать парты, выносить мусор. Согласен?

— Да, — выкрикнул Северус, в юные годы не отличавшийся сдержанностью.

И началось... он сначала наводил порядок в классе, а потом уже садился за инструмент, чтобы унылые мысли об ожидающей его в ведре тряпке не омрачали минуты наслаждения. У него получалось быстрее, чем кто-либо мог представить, его руки запоминали произведение практически с первого раза. Он читал с листа, он слышал музыку в голове, стройный рой нот, кричащих, зовущих, плавных и совсем тихих. Только это имело значение в ту пору.

А теперь ему осталось только учить других, недовольно поджимать губы, хмурить брови, назначать дополнительные часы инструмента, вкладывать в бестолковые головы нотную грамоту. Ему оставалось сидеть перед фортепиано в пустом классе, гладить клавиши, долго решаться, а потом все же начинать играть, краем сознания ожидая мгновения, когда руку парализует болью. А после — долго успокаиваться, заставлять себя глубоко дышать, считать вдохи, пытаясь отвлечься от тысячи игл под кожей. Потом, когда все закончится, придется встать, закрыть крышку инструмента — как крышку гроба, бросив на нее последним взглядом ком нереализованных надежд — аккуратно, стараясь не задеть больную кисть, надеть пальто и отправиться домой через парк, в котором чудом оставшиеся в живых фонари будут выхватывать его силуэт из темноты, искажать его, укладывать на мокрый асфальт. Вот, что у него осталось от той великой любви.

А теперь мальчишка: его пальцы, ловко перебирающие струны, руки в татуировках до самых запястий, длинный шнур со странным кулоном, который ему пришлось зажать губами, пока он играл, чтобы тот не мешался. Глядя на него, Северус ощущал знакомое покалывание в ладонях, хотелось коснуться, заранее зная, что он отзовется на его прикосновения самой прекрасной мелодией, что ему доводилось слышать.

И потянуло ведь его в бар! Год почти стороной обходил, морщился, издалека заслышав громкую музыку и смех, а сегодня зачем-то зашел. Было людно, накурено, тепло и удивительно уютно. Под потолком плыла незнакомая, но приятная музыка, гул голосов прерывался взрывами смеха и звоном бокалов. Вечер среды казался здесь вечером пятницы. Наверняка каждый вечер здесь казался таковым.

По пути домой Северус дал себе слово, что не вернется в этот бар, дабы не искушать судьбу, но уже через пару дней нарушил его без малейших угрызений совести.

 

Гарри Поттер домывал посуду, наслаждаясь относительной тишиной. Бар, вычищенный и вымытый, радовал глаз и совершенно не радовал натруженные руки, которым пришлось этот самый порядок наводить. Каждый день вот уже второй год он приходил сюда в два часа дня и уходил далеко за полночь. Дорога до комнаты, которую он снимал, была близкой, и он как мог растягивал ее: заходил по пути в парк, сидел там на лавке, если позволяла погода, гонял в плеере какую-нибудь музыку и думал о всяком. Ему нравилось, что в его комнате прохладно и свежо, нравилось ложиться в холодную постель и смотреть на разрезанное оконной рамой лунное полотно на стене (он конечно знал, что это свет фонаря, но ему хотелось думать, что это луна — кто, собственно, мог ему возразить?). Нравилось проваливаться в сон, предвкушая черноту под веками. 

А еще ему нравились и такие вечера, как этот, когда Драко ждал его в кабинете под предлогом того, что нужно разобрать бумажки. Никаких бумажек, ясное дело, он отродясь в руках не держал, и отлично понимал, что Гарри об этом известно, но так было проще. 

— Ну долго еще? — Драко не выдержал минут через десять, выглянул из уютной комнаты, подсвеченной лишь настольной лампой. 

— Неа, — лениво протянул Гарри, — пара минут. 

— Отойди, придурок, ничего не умеешь, и чего я тебя только на работе держу... 

— Твой отец держит. 

— Иди ты! 

Гарри вытер руки полотенцем и прислонился к стене, наблюдая, как Драко выдавливает средство для мытья посуды на рыжую губку, елозит ей по граням стакана. 

— Ты ее сначала пару раз сожми, — он показал рукой, как именно, — чтобы пена была, а потом уже три. 

Драко сделал вид, что не слышал этого, но все же послушался эксперта в мытье посуды. Дело пошло веселее. 

— Принеси у меня там в куртке, во внутреннем кармане, в бумажку завернуты…

— Слушай, давай я принесу всю наркоту, которую найду у тебя, а там разберемся? Педант гребаный.

— Поговори мне еще.

Гарри ушел в кабинет, стараясь скрыть дрожь в руках. День был длинным и сложным, еще этот носатый хмырь напомнил ему про Винг, будто специально! Гарри до этого дня сто лет на публике не играл, а стоило выйти и на тебе — а чего же вы не учитесь? А я уже все умею, сука. Определенно. Да. От этих яростных мыслей он чуть было не вырвал с корнем пуговицу на кармане кожаной куртки Драко, но вовремя остановился, выдохнул. Ну сейчас. Пара минут и будет нормально.

— По две?

— Ага. Одна прозапас, — Драко приоткрыл рот, позволяя Гарри положить ему на язык пару кругляшей, похожих на сахарные витамины.  
Себя он тоже, ясное дело, не обидел. 

Лежать на толстом ковре кабинета было удобно и жарко. Хотелось сказать что-нибудь очень значительное, монументальное, но на ум приходили только детские стишки и рекламные лозунги с плакатов, которые он каждый день проходил по пути на работу. Драко был рядом, можно было протянуть руку и зарыться пальцами в его белую гриву, но — лень. Мыслей не было наконец-то ни одной. Ни о том, что за дерьмовую жизнь взаймы он проживает, ни о том, что будущее его ждет точно такое же, благо, если отсюда не попрут, но не должны, пока Драко нуждается в таком товарище, не должны. К кому этот холеный сукин сын еще пойдет плакаться про холодную мать и слишком властного отца? Да никому. А что еще Гарри умел, кроме как слушать его и иногда трахаться? Мыть посуду и наливать пиво. Жрать таблетки, ловить кайф, который утром неизменно оборачивался полной катастрофой, да погружаться все глубже и глубже в пучину депрессии. Еще он, конечно, умел немного и неплохо играть на гитаре, но этого, очевидно, было мало.

— Поттер, — Драко подал голос, повернулся, уткнулся Гарри носом в плечо. — Может, ну их? Уедем? У меня есть бабло, нам хватит. И связи есть.

— И что будем делать? Торчать? Можно конечно еще сад разбить, для красоты, знаешь, чисто для отвода глаз. Если что — мы пидоры-цветоводы. Прилизаться гелем, рубашку там, жилетку в ромб. Какой с таких спрос?

— Скажешь тоже! — по всему было видно, что Драко не хотел ржать, но не выдержал. — Зря ты. Я бы с тобой уехал.

— А без меня чего? Мамка не разрешит сбежать из дома?

— Дебил.

Они еще долго обсуждали какую-то фигню, спорили, говорили, шептали. Когда слов не осталось, то Драко нашел своей ладонью Гарри, сжал ее, прижался к нему всем телом. Последнее, что он слышал, проваливаясь в забытье, шепот:

— Ты редкостный идиот, Поттер. Не сопи так громко, я еще хочу тебе рассказать, как папа пытался разводить павлинов... 

Утро, конечно, выдалось дерьмовым, угостило их стократным похмельем и сушняком. Но жить было можно, даже нужно — Драко вскочил, смешно ковыляя, как герой войны, принес с кухни воды, помог Гарри подняться. 

— Вот так, Поттер. Хорошо же было? 

Гарри кивнул. Было не хуже обычного, и то хлеб. 

 

Гитара стояла возле стены, одинокая и неприкаянная. Гарри делал вид, что ее не существует, но едва Драко попросил что-нибудь сыграть на сцене, он понял, что не сможет отказаться. Ему хотелось взять ее в руки и сотворить единственную магию, которая была ему подвластна.

Сцена его не пугала. Никто толком и не смотрел на него, все пили и ели. В самом конце он краем глаза заметил того носатого и помрачнел. Пялился же, высматривал что-то, еще бы на видео заснял ей-богу! Но было не до того, нужно было допеть, дорассказать о том, как Джефф зовет кого-то где-то в мотеле посреди жаркой пустыни Невады. 

Конечно, носатый снова был возле бара, явно, что ждал он именно его. 

— Гарри, здравствуйте, я бы хотел Гиннес. 

Гарри лишь мрачно кивнул в ответ, мол, будет тебе пиво, только отвали. 

— Не подумайте ничего дурного, но мне бы хотелось с вами поговорить. В котором часу вы заканчиваете? 

— В полночь обычно. 

Уточнять, что именно мужику нужно, Гарри не стал. Тот кивнул и ушел куда-то-то с бокалом, а Гарри решил, что он его как пить дать не дождется, до полуночи еще четыре часа. Но выйдя из бара, он рассмотрел высокую фигуру в пальто возле припаркованного «Вольво». 

— Давайте я вас подвезу, заодно и поговорим, — мужчина явно нервничал, это было видно по тому, как он крутил в руках ключ зажигания. 

— Неа, ничего личного, но в тачку я к вам не сяду. Пройдемся. 

— Конечно, — мужчина не обиделся и легко подстроился под быстрый шаг Гарри. — Я только хотел сказать, что у вас прекрасные данные. Вы пишите музыку? 

— Писал, — Гарри помрачнел, но не сбавил шагу, так и продолжил идти, глядя себе под ноги. — Это ерунда, баловство. 

— Ничего себе баловство. Вы здесь совершенно неправы, юноша. Можете мне поверить.

— Продюсер чтоль? 

Мужчина усмехнулся. 

— Нет. Преподаватель. Пианист. Вряд ли мое имя вам о чем-то скажет, но в своих кругах оно известно. Я обучаю в Силвер Винг. Мог бы помочь вам с поступлением. 

— Вам-то какое дело до меня? Ходите, смотрите. Я же вижу, что вам даже пиво не нравится. 

— Вы правы. Называйте это профессиональной деформацией, если угодно. Не могу пройти мимо таланта. 

— Охренительно... 

Полминуты они шли молча. Снейп ждал реакции, а Гарри пытался понять, что чувствует по этому поводу. Но внутри ничего не отзывалось. Тишина, пустота. 

— Так чего вы хотите? 

— Чтобы вы к нам поступили. Я готов оказать вам протекцию. Заниматься с вами…

— Нет у меня денег таких.

— ...бесплатно. 

— Ну что-то же вам нужно. 

Тень догадки пробежала по его лицу, но он не решился высказать ее вслух, ведь это было достаточно серьезным обвинением. Но Снейп и без слов все понял. 

— Нет же, ну что вы, нет. Считайте это актом альтруизма. Подумайте. Запишите мой номер. 

Гарри записал, уверенный, что не позвонит.

 

Северус не пошел дальше. Он попрощался и вернулся к машине, по пути гадая, через сколько Гарри забудет о их разговоре и о нем самом? Ведь отлично же было понятно, насколько странно выглядит это знакомство и его внезапное предложение, не внушающее никакого доверия. Только отчаявшийся безумец мог поверить в это — но Северусу показалось, что Гарри такой и есть. Такой же, как он сам. Оставалось дождаться. 

В машине он включил радио и, пока прогревался мотор, представил, как через несколько (Северусу хотелось, конечно, думать, что это случится очень скоро, но он пытался не слишком надеяться) лет на радиоволнах будут звучать песни Гарри. 

И чего он так к нему прицепился? Чего ему с этой гитарой делать? Переучивать его на другие струнные — не выйдет, как божий день ясно, у него ни с каким другим инструментом не выйдет. И по всему было понятно, что парню не очень это интересно, он дважды пытался поступить и бросил эту затею, работает в баре, играет там же, благо, что не живет. И выглядит совсем не как одухотворенный (блаженный, правильное слово — блаженный, но Северус не хотел его употреблять) человек, нет. Совершенно обычный, в самом лучшем, желанном смысле этого слова. 

Пока Северус гонял в голове эти мысли, пока ехал по дороге, затерянной среди кустарника и тумана, где-то там совершенно обычный Гарри Поттер вглядывался в ночной город, прижимая к груди руку, в которой был зажат бумажный конвертик с таблеткой внутри. 

 

Наверное, нельзя назвать ни одной объективной причины, по которой он делал это, но даже если бы и можно было, он не стал бы этим оправдываться. Хочется и все тут. Нужно. Уходить в отрыв с Драко хорошо, но в таком одиночном заплыве тоже была своя прелесть, он будто поднимался над собой и беспристрастно взирал на свою жизнь, видел ее без прикрас и слепых пятен. Эдакий документальный фильм, на фоне которого звучала музыка из ниоткуда. Он каждый раз жалел, что не может записать ноты — он просто не знал нот, нужно было садиться за гитару, подбирать аккорды, но в таком состоянии это было бесполезно, он пробовал. Так что этот замкнутый круг длился бесконечно. Музыка умирала, едва успев родиться. Гарри было ее очень жаль. 

Он достал из маленького холодильника, стоящего прямо в комнате, пакет молока и почти приконченную бутылку рома, поставил все это богатство на стол, наполнил чайный бокал молоком почти наполовину и сунул его на полминуты в микроволновку. В это время он достал мед из крошечной тумбочки. Когда звуковой сигнал вырвал его из дум, он вынул чашку, положил в уже чуть теплое молоко пару ложек меда, перемешал и почти до краев долил ромом. Дурацкий коктейль, который иногда перед сном пила его тетка — разве что алкоголя в ее стакане было куда меньше, да и сам стакан не был со сколами и давно потертым рисунком на пузатом боку. Гарри сел на кровать возле подоконника, пытаясь скинуть ботинки, не развязывая шнурков, чертыхаясь и фырча, но ни за что не помогая себе руками. Медово-ромовое молоко приятно грело горло, а душу грели воспоминания о том, как настойчиво незнакомец пытался уговорить его снова попробовать поступить в Винг, как он говорил про талант, про какую-то еще чушь. Все это определенно было бредом, но не делало ситуацию менее приятной для Гарри.

Нужно было хотя бы узнать его имя, и чего только не спросил. А ведь номер есть, можно написать, это же ни к чему не обязывает? Просто имя. Буквы. Ему очень хотелось их знать.

Проснулся он от писка будильника под ухом, все еще одетый. Первое, что он увидел, разблокировав телефон, было сообщение, отправленное с номера незнакомца в ответ на его «Вы даже не представились» — «Северус Снейп». Гарри записал его «Северус», больше не пытаясь обманывать себя, что ему не интересно его предложение.

Переться в Винг в единственный выходной было прямо говоря очень дерьмовой затеей, Гарри сам понятия не имел, как дал себя на это уговорить. Сначала он ничего не отвечал этому Северусу Снейпу, а в середине дня его пробрало любопытство, в характере которого он сам так и не смог разобраться. Но ему хотелось завязать диалог — и завязал же, глянь. Развязать-то теперь как?

Школа была практически пуста: пока он поднимался на третий этаж, едва ли ему встретилось хотя бы пятеро человек. Перед тем, как открыть дверь в аудиторию, он немного постоял, давая себе последний шанс уйти, отлично зная, что никуда он не денется, пойдет как миленький. Хотя бы из интереса. 

А посмотреть было на что. Северус ходил из угла в угол, как тигр в клетке, и так вдохновенно рассказывал о великих музыкантах, о перспективах, об истории музыки, что Гарри оставалось лишь завороженно наблюдать и ловить каждое слово. Его учитель закатал рукава черной водолазки, обнажив тонкие запястья и бледную кожу, а его длинные, до лопаток, волосы были убраны в низкий хвост. В конце концов он, будто устав, прислонился к фортепиано, вытянув перед собой длинные ноги и скрестив их в лодыжках, а руки убрал в карманы черных трикотажных брюк. Гарри эта картина показалась совершенной: все линии тела Северуса, сгибы на черноте его одежды составляли композицию, от которой сложно было отвести взгляд. Ему вдруг захотелось встать и уйти, убежать так быстро, как только возможно, и никогда не возвращаться в эту комнату, где под неспешный ход часов он не мог оторвать глаз от этого хмурого мужчины, который теперь был так увлечен своим рассказом, что — к радости Гарри — и не заметил его замешательства и излишне пытливого взгляда. Ему захотелось вернуться домой или к Драко, закутаться в привычный кокон звуков и запахов, раствориться, только бы прекратить так пялиться на Северуса.

— Понимаете? — спрашивал Северус, уставившись ему в лицо.

— Конечно, — отвечал Гарри, понимая только, что до добра это все его не доведет.

Потом он достал гитару, сыграл, спел, был усажен за фортепиано и с горем пополам что-то на нем изобразил. Северус поджимал губы, качал головой, Гарри от этого было одновременно стыдно за свою криворукость и смешно от всей этой нелепой ситуации. Будто другой мир, параллельная вселенная.

Северус рядом с ним на скамейку, так близко, что Гарри почувствовал его запах — будто тот носил ореол поздней осени, леса, мокрого от непрекращающихся дождей, мха и прелой листвы. Гарри почти услышал треск веток в костре, который непременно хотелось развести в таком лесу, чтобы согреться. Почти уловил пение черной птицы в голых ветвях.

— Гарри, вы сегодня удивительно невнимательны.

— Простите.

Он согласился на предложение Северуса подвезти его после занятия. На улице стояла привычная для середины апреля погода, холодная, ветреная, и пока машина прогревалась, они наблюдали, как на лобовое стекло мелкой россыпью оседает изморось.

— Слушайте, я ничего о вас не знаю, это довольно странно. Появились из ниоткуда и пытаетесь сделать мою жизнь лучше, а у меня только ваше имя в телефоне. 

— Записали все же? — Северус едва заметно улыбнулся, постукивая пальцами по рулю. 

— Записал, надо же знать, кто звонит. Если будете звонить, конечно. 

Они отъехали от парковки. Снейп вел машину аккуратно, даже слишком медленно. Пару раз открывал рот, будто хотел что-то сказать, но так и не нарушил тишину, повисшую в салоне. Уже возле дома Гарри, прощаясь, он спросил: 

— Вы пишете свои песни?

— Пишу. Но не играю. 

— Я хотел бы взглянуть. Если можно. 

Гарри бросил взгляд на свои окна на втором этаже: соседки снова не было дома, значит, можно нарушить святое правило, запрещающее приводить гостей в будни. 

— Идемте. Они все на бумаге, написаны от руки. Придется вам попотеть, разбирая мой почерк. 

Гарри и сам не знал, почему позвал его к себе. Ведь мог же подождать до следующего занятия или договориться, что Северус зайдет в паб, чтобы забрать его исписанную тетрадку. 

Они молча поднялись. Пока ключ пытался договориться со старым замком, Гарри думал, что нужно бы предупредить о беспорядке, но решил, что и без его слов все будет понятно, едва они переступят порог. 

— Не разувайтесь, серьезно. Не нужно! — остановил он Северуса, нагнувшегося было, чтобы развязать шнурки. 

В его комнате беспорядок был не таким уж катастрофическим, каким он его запомнил. Так, шмотки в неположенных местах, пара грязных кружек и фотоальбом на кровати. Гарри точно знал, где лежит тетрадь с текстами, но зачем-то сделал вид, будто ищет ее. Руки чуть подрагивали. Северус за его спиной переминался с ноги на ногу. 

— У вас уютно, — банальность, но Гарри стало легче от звука его голоса, который, отталкиваясь от стен, превратился в эхо. — Вот это акустика! 

— Дом старый. Мне нравится. Но на гитаре играть сложно, будто в бочке сидишь. Пришлось поставить кровать в самом неподходящем месте. Стул, как вы видите, в комнату просто не влезет. 

Кровать и правда стояла изголовьем прямо возле окна, по обе стороны от нее оставалось в лучшем случае полметра пространства. В другую — меньшую — половину комнаты влезла тумбочка, на которой стоял чайник и прочие ложки-вилки, холодильник и импровизированный платяной шкаф — поперечная перекладина, на которой висели вешалки с одеждой, крепилась к двум балкам, к которым внизу для равновесия были приделаны бруски дерева. 

— Вам бы снизу укрепить. А то свалится, — Снейп был бы не собой, промолчи он. 

— Да уж. Но убогости этого жилища это не исправит. Так что бог с ней. 

Тетрадь «нашлась» под кроватью. Гарри протянул ее Северусу, смахнув с обложки пыль и всякие крошки. 

— Там аккорды и слова. 

— Спасибо. Я занесу ее в паб, когда ознакомлюсь. 

— Да. Я там до полуночи. Ну вы знаете. 

Неловко было прощаться в темном коридоре, но никто не потянулся зажечь свет. 

— Доброй ночи, Гарри. 

— Доброй ночи, Северус. Спасибо за занятие. 

— И вам. За тетрадь. 

Бессмысленные слова, но такие нужные. Щеки у Гарри горели, когда он пожал протянутую ему узкую прохладную ладонь. Он выдохнул, только когда за Северусом закрылась дверь. Его шаги по лестнице гулом отдавались в ушах. Гарри очнулся, поспешил в свою комнату, к окну, посмотреть на... глупость какая, на что там смотреть! Как Северус садится в автомобиль, как уезжает? Зачем ему это видеть? Но он все равно прильнул к стеклу. 

Когда Северус уже собирался сесть в машину, ему непреодолимо захотелось поднять голову. Он увидел в окне второго этажа Гарри, но совершенно этому не удивился. Только кивнул, выдохнул и погрузился в не успевшее остыть нутро «Вольво». 

Он ехал домой в полной тишине, с прямой спиной, вцепившись побелевшими пальцами в руль, то и дело бросая взгляд на потрепанную тетрадь на пассажирском сидении.

 

Драко был в скверном настроении. Гарри почувствовал это, едва переступив порог его кабинета, но все же решил не откладывать разговор, к которому уже внутренне подготовился.

— Занят? 

Драко поднял голову, и хмурые складки на его лбу чуть расслабились при виде Гарри. Он как-то неопределенно мотнул головой, что можно было расценить и как «проходи», и как «проваливай нафиг». Гарри вздохнул, вошел в кабинет и закрыл за собой дверь. 

— Слушай, хочу попросить об одолжении. Мне надо уходить чуть пораньше по вторникам. Часов в восемь. Ты не против? 

— Это зачем? — Драко отложил ручку, которой подписывал счета, и сложил пальцы в замок. 

— Музыкой решил заниматься, может, поступлю… 

— Опять в Винг? Снова не возьмут? Снова полгода будешь страдать? 

— Неа. Я с мужиком познакомился, он там важная шишка, вот он взялся меня учить. Поможет. 

— А ты ему что? Не из любви к искусству ведь он тебя подобрал. Натурой платишь? 

— Шел бы ты, Малфой, в жопу. Ему игра моя понравилась. Умеешь же ты все обосрать, мудак. 

Они помолчали, зло глядя друг другу в глаза. 

— Хорошо. Вали во сколько хочешь. Мне без разницы, — сдался Малфой. 

Гарри встал, не прощаясь, и пошел к выходу. Драко нагнал его одним стремительным шагом — Гарри только услышал визг отодвигаемого стула, и вот уже вокруг его запястья сомкнулись горячие пальцы, останавливая, разворачивая к себе. Они с Драко оказались лицом к лицу, их лбы почти соприкасались. 

— Послушай, Поттер… 

Но слов оказалось недостаточно, потому что Малфой поцеловал его. Гарри ожидал яростного поцелуя — как во время приходов, когда их бросало друг к другу какая-то неведомая сила. Но губы Драко оказались мягкими и робкими, они просто прижимались к его собственным без попытки завладеть. 

Когда Драко отстранился, Гарри нащупал дверную ручку у себя за спиной и пулей вылетел в коридор. На размышления о том, что это черт возьми было, у него не хватило бы никаких нервов. Не сейчас.

Ему было страшно, до пляшущих в глазах пятен страшно, когда он задумывался о том, что Драко может видеть в их отношениях большее, чем странную дружбу. Они целовались раньше, но никогда так, в трезвом рассудке. Всегда под веществами, когда гормоны устраивали сумасшедшую пляску и жизненно важно было схватить, подмять, завладеть — или поддаться. Яростно, зло, выплевывая проклятия и до синяков. Но никогда так, когда он чувствовал, как подрагивают пальцы Драко, сжимающие его руку. Черт. Черт. 

Северус пришел вечером, когда в баре практически никого не осталось. Гарри заметил его сразу, издали, и отвернулся к раковине, делая вид, что моет руки, но на деле пытаясь скрыть улыбку. 

Они почти не разговаривали. Снейп положил тетрадь на барную стойку, Гарри кивнул, забрал ее и молча налил в два бокала джина на пару пальцев. Один подвинул к Северусу, а другой взял сам. Они переглянулись и сделали по глотку.

— Вторник? — Северус посмотрел ему в глаза. 

— Да, — Гарри смутился и отвел взгляд. 

Пара минут тишины, будто кто-то выкрутил ручку громкости на ноль. Когда где-то в глубине бара хлопнула дверь, Гарри вздрогнул и повернул голову на звук, зная, кого увидит, сжавшись внутри. 

— Ты еще не все? — Драко скользнул взглядом по Северусу, но, не найдя того стоящим внимания, вновь уставился на Гарри. — Я через пять минут буду готов. 

— Я уже ухожу, — сказал Северус, ставя бокал на барную стойку, спешно подхватывая строгий учительский портфель. — Сколько с меня?

— Я угощаю, — Гарри улыбнулся, предполагая, как вымученно выглядела его улыбка со стороны. 

На прощание его удостоили сдержанного кивка. Он смотрел Северусу в спину, каких-то десять шагов и все, он растворится в дожде за окном. Этого нельзя было допустить, нельзя было расставаться вот так, поэтому Гарри, не успев подумать, зачем он это делает, рванул за Северусом, вышедшим за дверь. 

— Стойте! — Гарри осторожно взял его за запястье, успокоенный хотя бы тем, что от него не отшатнулись. 

Они смотрели друг на друга; дождь целовал их лица, ложился тяжелой мантией на плечи. Гарри продолжал держать Северуса, и тот чуть двинул рукой, скользнул ладонью в кольцо пальцев, выдохнул, взял Гарри за горячую ладонь. Ни один не проронил ни звука. Когда уже казалось, что время исчезло, Северус наклонился, прижался губами к губам Гарри, молясь про себя, чтобы он не отстранится, не отпрыгнул прочь, недоуменно глядя на него, мол: «Что вы себе позволяете, как можно, уходите, вон!» — но Гарри прильнул к нему, и это могло означать только одно: Северус крепко влип. 

Это все, о чем он думал, возвращаясь домой, зажигая свет в гостиной, садясь за фортепиано. Он играл, зная, что пожалеет об этом, но ему хотелось этой боли. Впервые он ждал ее. 

 

Гарри сел на пол рядом с Малфоем, и он тут же скривился:

— Ты как мокрая псина, Поттер. 

— Да, точно. 

Пришлось встать, пойти на кухню за полотенцем, чтобы вытереть голову, с которой стекали струйки воды — прямо за шиворот. Малфой выглядел потерянным, смотрел в одну точку, бормотал что-то себе под нос, без конца рылся в нагрудном кармане, будто надеясь найти там то, чего нет. Гарри встревожился, утренние переживания как рукой сняло.

— Драко, ты чего? 

Малфой поднял на него взгляд, полный печали, и мотнул головой, что, вероятно, должно было означать «все в порядке». 

— Поговори со мной. 

— Да не о чем говорить, Поттер. Просто все запуталось как-то, я сам не понимаю, в чем дело. Зачем поцеловал тебя, как баба сопливая поцеловал? И чего хотел, спрашивается? Сам не понимаю. Надеюсь, ты не надумал себе всякого. 

— Нет, не надумал.

Поттер решил, что соврать в данном случае необходимо для их общего спокойствия. Да и на фоне случившегося пару минут назад на улице, с Северусом, это уже не казалось таким важным. Драко положил ему на плечо голову, шумно выдохнул и почти шепотом сказал:

— Давай сегодня не будем ничего жрать? Давай просто выпьем? 

Поттер кивнул, все еще сбитый с толку. Они с Драко не пили. Никогда.

Обстоятельства их знакомства определили дальнейший вектор их дружбы. Гарри помнил, что это была весна, кажется, апрель, и он заглянул к товарищам по счастью, чтобы не улетать в одиночку. В той квартире было много народу, целая толпа, большая часть которой не отдавала себе отчета в происходящем. Он быстро закинулся чем-то веселящим, быстро почувствовал, как по кровотоку разливается чистейшая эйфория. Кто-то включил музыку, какую-то глупую попсу, но тогда было безразлично, что играет, главное — танцевать. Он краем глаза заметил блондина на другом конце комнаты, еще не подозревая, что этот блондин станет его ближайшим товарищем. Но тогда их просто прибило друг к другу через пару песен, они укрылись в каком-то темном углу, целовались там до болящих губ, не спрашивая имен, не интересуясь прошлым и планами на будущее. Так бывает, будто кто-то тянет за нити, и ты уже бежишь туда, куда и не собирался, совершенно не понимая, зачем, и только потом, через множество дней, перипетий и приходов понимаешь, насколько вселенная была права. 

Гарри понял это, когда Драко позвонил ему через пару дней. Говорить было сложно, так что он отправил адрес сообщением и вырубился, ни на что особо не надеясь. А когда очнулся, понял, что его голова лежит на чьих-то коленях, а на лбу — холодное влажное полотенце. Он поднял глаза и увидел Драко, раскачивающегося из стороны в сторону, бормочущего что-то себе по нос. Драко заметил его взгляд и улыбнулся, так широко и открыто, что Гарри не мог не улыбнуться в ответ, хотя ему было так паршиво, что хоть стреляйся. 

— Живой? 

— Живой. Давай шепотом, — попросил Гарри, понизив голос и прикрывая рукой глаза от яркого света, льющегося в окно. 

Драко аккуратно приподнял его голову, встал с дивана и, виртуозно минуя разбросанное по полу барахло, прошел к окну, чтобы задернуть плотные, тяжелые шторы. 

— Ну ничего себе, — он хмыкнул, разглядывая алое полотно, на котором золотом был вышит орнамент из львиных голов. — Варварское великолепие. 

— На барахолке оторвал почти даром. Не завидуй. 

— Уж постараюсь. 

Драко сел обратно, а Гарри снова устроил голову у него на коленях. Было хорошо — несмотря на дикие отходняки. 

— Какие планы на вечер? — поинтересовался Драко вкрадчивым шепотом. 

— Если до вечера я не сдохну, то схожу в церковь, вознесу молитву своему ангелу-хранителю. 

— Работа у тебя есть, шутник? 

— Была. Уволили. Не сошлись во мнениях с начальством по поводу допустимости секса в подсобке во время перерыва. 

Драко отвернулся, будто пытался разглядеть что-то за своим плечом, но Гарри знал, что пялиться там не на что. 

— Слушай, если нужна работа, то в моем пабе есть вакансия. Бармен, официант и уборщик по совместительству. Золотых гор не обещаю, но на оплату этой дыры хватит. Может еще гитару новую купишь, — Малфой кивнул в сторону Фреды, как называл про себя свой старый Фендер Гарри. 

— Много ты понимаешь. Друзей не покупают. Лучше эту отреставрирую. 

Малфой пожал плечами. Какое ему было дело до гитары, которая выглядела скорее сломанной, чем исправной. Какое ему вообще было дело до этого парня? Кто его разберет, почему нас тянет к каким-то людям, будто на них замкнулась гравитация. Драко хотелось говорить с Гарри, видеть его, держать близко, но он, отравленный воспитанием своего отца, думал, что простейший способ заполучить что-то — это купить. Или сделать так, чтобы от тебя зависели. 

Когда Гарри осторожно, боясь потревожить больную голову, кивнул, Малфой сжал челюсти изо всех сил, чтобы не рассмеяться вслух, такое это было облегчение. 

Они просидели так до вечера, а когда Гарри пришел в себя, то снова наелись рыжих таблеток, от которых гормоны сошли с ума. Они занимались сексом часа два, пока соседи сверху не начали долбить по батарее, призывая сжалиться и заткнуться. А потом сидели на кровати, и Драко взахлеб рассказывал обо всем подряд, перескакивая с темы на тему, смеясь и рыдая, хватая Поттера за руки — или себя за голову. Гарри слушал внимательно, будто не было в целом мире ничего важнее, чем эта исповедь.

А теперь, пару лет спустя, они сидят на полу паба, а Гарри еще и в луже — во всех возможных смыслах этого выражения. Его губы помнят горячие губы Северуса, а плечом он чувствует тяжесть головы Драко. Наверное, им стоило бы поговорить, но они молча пьют джин, а за окном бушует самая настоящая буря. 

 

Телефон молчит. Ни звонка, ни самого банального сообщения. Гарри выключил звук, отложил его подальше на барную стойку экраном вниз. Не очень-то и хотелось. Но если так, то зачем тогда тащил с собой Фреду? Черт с ним. 

Он закатил рукава потрепанной темно-зеленой рубашки, обнажая руки, покрытые татуировками. Ему нравилось их рассматривать, хотя казалось бы, за столько лет должно было надоесть, но отчего-то не надоело. Олень и лань в честь родителей, которых он не помнил, лохматый пес за крестного, погибшего в драке еще до того, как они по-настоящему успели сблизиться, волк за Ремуса, который вложил в него столько хорошего, сколько успел, пока не сгинул вслед за крестным. Книга, мяч, невиданный мозгошмыг, сплетенные лозой, за школьных друзей, которых он теперь видит разве что на фотках в Инстаграме. Страница Гарри хранит пару фоток и видео, на котором они все сидят возле костра и поют Битлов. Больше там ничего нет. 

Татуировка с изображением Фреды украшала левую, «чистую» руку. Можно было вписать ее к другим, но Гарри решил, что это будет неуважительно. Гитару когда-то притащил ему крестный. Вместе с рассказом о том, что на ней играл отец Гарри, Джеймс. Даже фотку принес. С тех пор Гарри берег ее, первое время даже боялся играть, а потом ничего, отпустило. Звуки из нее выходили волшебные, теплые, с едва уловимой хрипотцой, ни одна другая гитара так не умела. При каждом побеге из дома он в первую очередь хватал чехол с Фредой, а потом уже собирал остальные вещи, но по совести с такой историей ему пора было иметь тревожный чемоданчик, а то не солидно, каждый раз как первый. Но он помнил причины, по которым был вынужден уходить из чужого дома, так и не ставшего родным, от людей, с которыми жил практически всю жизнь, но так и не ставших ему семьей. Каждый раз, возвращаясь, он надеялся, что все устаканится, а потом как-то резко повзрослел, снял с себя розовые очки, растоптал их и ушел практически в никуда. Тетка написала ему через неделю, кажется, что-то вроде «ты вернешься?», Гарри крутил телефон в руках битый час, пытаясь подобрать слова, которые вышибли бы дух из этой черствой, холодной женщины, но в конечном итоге он ответил просто «нет», поняв, что нет у его тетки духа, никогда его не хватало, иначе она не позволила бы много чего, приняла бы его вместо того, чтобы почти пару десятилетий делать вид, что Гарри — нежеланный гость в их доме, который заехал всего на пару дней, а потом уберется в свою дыру. 

Черт с ними. Гарри видел их пару раз: в торговом центре перед прошлым Рождеством, они покупали всякую ерунду и смеялись, а потом летом, в парке, тетка и дядя катили по дорожкам коляску — видимо, Дадли, их сыну, забыли рассказать о предохранении — с самым торжественным видом. Наверное, должна была всколыхнуться старая ненависть, но Гарри лишь отвернулся и ушел прочь, будто ничего не было.

Телефон молчал, зато бар наполнялся людьми. Гарри то и дело поднимал голову, пытаясь высмотреть в толпе Северуса, но одергивал себя, досадно морщась. Они договаривались, что о времени занятия условятся во вторник, который уже успел плавно перетечь за обеденное время. После того поцелуя между ними повисла гнетущая тишина. Гарри спрашивал себя, зачем ему это, почему Северус, о котором он знает так мало, но может в том и была притягательная сила? 

Сообщений не было, но решив, что глупо было отпрашиваться и все равно остаться на работе, Гарри вышел из паба — и тут же наткнулся взглядом на черную «Вольво», возле которой стоял Северус. Нужно наверное было пройти мимо, но Гарри замер, не уверенный, что нужно сделать. Подойти? Сделать вид, что все в порядке? Что ничего не было. Так они простояли друг напротив друга, пока Северус не подошел и не забрал у Гарри из рук чехол с гитарой. 

— Поехали? 

Вот так просто. Стоило возмутиться, конечно, но Гарри кивнул и сел в машину. Северус устроил Фреду на заднем сидении, а потом сел за руль, пристегнулся, завел мотор и наконец-то сказал:

— Сегодня не выйдет провести занятие в классе. Если вы не против, можем сделать это у меня. Здесь недалеко. 

— Да, давайте, — Гарри откинулся на сидение, осознав, что все это время сидел с прямой спиной, будто шпагу проглотил. 

Они ехали в тишине минут пять, пока Северус не заговорил, глядя на дорогу, будто обращаясь в пустоту.

— То, что случилось… Надеюсь, я не смутил вас и не напугал. Надеюсь, вы не считаете, что чем-то мне обязаны. Это был секундный порыв, ставить вас в неловкое положение в мои планы не входило.

— Все в порядке, — Гарри тоже смотрел на дорогу, — не берите в голову. 

У Северуса дома было неожиданно уютно. Можно было ожидать серых стен и необходимого минимума вещей и мебели, но нет — диван казался очень уютным, а на каминной полке стояли фотографии, свечи, какие-то статуэтки. Большую часть гостиной занимало фортепиано, черное, глянцевое, внушительное. На нем лежали ноты, стоял метроном, старинный, из дерева. Гарри осмотрелся, ожидая, пока Северус включит везде свет, поставит чайник и принесет из кухни стул: играть, сидя на диване, было бы неудобно. 

— У вас очень красивый дом, — Гарри сказал банальность, придуманную для таких случаев, но он и правда так думал. 

— Спасибо, — Северус кивнул, устраиваясь за фортепиано. — Итак, сегодня мне бы хотелось разобрать одну из песен из вашей тетради. Мне понравилась та, что про лилии, — он хотел было замолчать, но видя, что Гарри нахмурился, поспешил добавить: — не только про лилии, конечно. Я переложил аккорды для гитары на фортепиано, кое-что изменил. Послушаете? 

— Конечно, — Гарри встал у Северуса за спиной, заглядывая ему за плечо. 

Никто еще никогда не играл его песен. Это было очень волнительно, но в хорошем смысле. Он приготовился обратиться в слух, но вместо этого не мог оторвать взгляда от пальцев Северуса, порхавших над клавишами, будто не касаясь их. Длинные, с чуть выпирающими суставами, они были созданы для того, чтобы творить музыку. Краем сознания он слышал эту музыку, его музыку, хотя после того, что Северус изменил в ней, она стала их общей. И когда Гарри окончательно погрузился в транс, завороженный движениями и звуками, все резко стихло. Северус схватился за скамейку, на которой сидел, замер, напряженный как струна. 

— Северус? Что случилось? — Гарри хотел положить руку ему на плечо, но в последний момент остановил себя. 

— Ничего. Сейчас. Пару минут, — голос Северуса изменился, стал будто совершенно другим, безжизненным. 

Северус встал, шумно отдвинув скамейку, принялся ходить по комнате, с каким-то остервенением растирая левой рукой правую. Гарри следил за ним взглядом, а потом не выдержал, подошел, аккуратно взял больную ладонь в свои. 

— Давайте я?

— Нет, не нужно, все в порядке… 

— Я хочу помочь. 

Северус взглянул на него — и сдался. Видно было, что ему нехорошо: бледный, ссутуленный, с напряженной челюстью, он выглядел очень болезненно. Гарри растирал его руку, внимательно следя за реакцией и радуясь, что положение дел хотя бы не ухудшается от его попыток помочь. Через пару минут Северус расслабил плечи и сделал глубокий вдох. 

— Давайте присядем? 

Гарри сделал пару шагов к дивану, не выпуская его руки. Они сели совсем близко, соприкасаясь бедрами, и до Гарри запоздало дошло, что если бы не обстоятельства, то весь этот физический контакт можно было счесть очень интимным.

— Расскажете? 

— Позже. Сыграйте мне. Слух меня пока еще не подводит. 

Гарри послушно вынул гитару из чехла, прошелся по струнам, подкрутил колки, чтобы добиться чистоты звука. 

— Давайте эту же, хочу услышать, как она задумывалась. 

Играть для Северуса было так просто, и Гарри отпустил себя, не боясь его оценки. Голос дрогнул лишь в самом начале, а потом зазвучал чисто, сильно, с присущей только ему хрипотцой, едва уловимым надрывом. Струны слушались его, повинуясь малейшему движению пальцев. Гарри пел о том, что было ему хорошо знакомо: о потере, расставании, о непоправимом, которое уже произошло, и теперь остается лишь смириться, сделав вид, что разбитое сердце способно вместить в себя только эту тихую грусть, и освободиться от постоянной боли. 

Есть моменты, которые меняют все, когда даже не успеваешь понять, что именно случилось, но чувствуешь, что с этого момента все будет иначе. Будто меняется тональность, оттенок, вкус. Так и случилось, когда Гарри поднял глаза на Северуса и замер, завороженный его взглядом. Было в нем что-то новое, незнакомое до этой минуты, и теперь, встретив это, было ясно, что он нашел что-то важное, ценное. Хотелось схватить, удержать, прижать близко, близко, еще ближе — и не отпускать. Внутренности крутило жаром, в кончиках пальцев будто бы поселился ток — было так колко, так нестерпимо нужно было коснуться. Последний, который Гарри догадался задать, прежде чем положить Фреду на журнальный столик возле дивана и оседлать Северуса, был о том, прошла ли боль в руке. Услышав «да», он больше не сдерживался. 

Целовать его было хорошо. Они искали нужный ритм, притираясь друг к другу, стискивая в объятиях, запуская пальцы в волосы, сжимая их в горсти. Их дыхание смешивалось, тяжелое от возбуждения и удовольствия. Когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга, то еще пару минут сидели, переводя дух. 

— Кажется, нам стоит поговорить, — Северус кашлянул, восстанавливая голос. — Внести некоторую ясность, потому что я в замешательстве. 

— Я тоже, — Гарри улыбнулся. — И совершенно не знаю, что тебе сказать. 

— Мне просто нужно знать, что вы делаете это не потому что думаете, что обязаны мне или должны. 

— Я обязан тебе — ничего, если я теперь на «ты»? — но дело совсем не в этом. Мне просто хочется тебя целовать, это же здорово? Это неожиданно, я ничего о тебе не знаю, мы толком не разговариваем, разве что о музыке и погоде, но черт возьми, мне хочется быть сейчас здесь, с тобой. Разве это плохо? 

— Нет. Это хорошо. И взаимно. 

Гарри слез с Северуса, сел на диван рядом с ним, взял его за больную руку. 

— Расскажи мне. Я хочу узнать тебя. Не банальные вещи, не любимый цвет и вкус мороженого, а что-то личное, о чем не расскажешь кому попало. Если это не слишком, то расскажи. 

Северус сжал его ладонь, положил ногу на ногу и вздохнул. 

— На самом деле нечего особо рассказывать. Была драка, в которой я повредил руку, а после этой травмы играть стало проблематично. Даже невозможно. Поэтому я занялся преподаванием. 

— Оно того стоило, хоть не из-за ерунды подрался?

— И да, и нет. Вступился за парня, который мне нравился. У нас с ним только начали завязываться отношения, мы были на паре свиданий, и по пути с одного из них я зашел в магазин, чтобы купить бутылку воды, а он остался ждать меня снаружи. Там его начали цеплять какие-то пьяные идиоты. А когда вышел я и попытался узнать, в чем дело, то только все усугубил. В то время общество было не так терпимо, а я машинально взял его за руку, идиот. В общем, заварушка началась, а парень сбежал, едва подвернулся удобный момент, и я остался один против троих. Было не очень весело. 

— Вот мудак, — Гарри не выдержал, опустил голову на плечо Северуса, прижался носом к шее. — Он хоть позвонил потом?

— Нет. Зато я пару раз пытался с ним связаться, но он бросал трубку, едва поняв, что это я. Может, стыдно было… не знаю. Но рука с тех пор меня подводит. 

— А можно что-то сделать? Терапия, операция? Что угодно?

— В теории да, но это слишком опасно. Есть большая вероятность, что после я не то что играть не смогу, а вообще шевелить пальцами. Перелом был сложный, задеты нервы, сухожилия, в общем, риск того не стоит. 

— Но ты сможешь снова играть. 

— Знаю. Может, когда мне будет уже нечего терять, я решусь. 

Они отправились пить чай на кухню, и Северус посчитал, что настала его очередь задавать вопросы. 

— Молодой человек в баре, как мне показалось, был не очень доволен моим появлением. Почему?

— Драко? Это сложно объяснить, не вдаваясь в личное, которое мне не принадлежит. Но он мой близкий друг. Он спас меня, когда я уже не надеялся на помощь. Я обязан ему всем.

Северус хотел было спросить что-то еще, но передумал. Он достал большие чайные кружки, налил в них заварку — черную, крепкую — и залил ее кипятком, поставил на стол сахарницу, выудил из навесного шкафчика жестяную коробку с печеньем и наконец сел. Гарри следил за ним из-под опущенных ресниц, чуть улыбаясь уголками губ.

Когда стрелки часов минули десять, Северус предложил отвезти Гарри домой. 

— Или, если хочешь, можешь остаться здесь. Утром я отвезу тебя на работу. У меня есть свободная спальня. 

— Я хочу спать в твоей кровати, — Гарри не знал, откуда в нем была потребность говорить прямо, раньше он не отличался умением открыто выражать свои желания и чувства. 

Они легли под одеяла — каждый под свое. Северус повернулся к Гарри, нашел его руку и сжал ее. 

— Знаешь, — Гарри сказал это шепотом, — раньше никто не замечал меня так, как ты. 

— Что ж… я эгоистично этому рад. 

Гарри слышал его улыбку и думал об этом, пока засыпал. 

 

Утром Северус проснулся от шума воды. Он открыл глаза, огляделся по сторонам, Гарри нигде не было. Тогда его сонный разум связал воедино факт льющейся воды и свое одиночество. Он вскочил, подлетел к двери в ванную и замер возле нее, понимая, что врываться без приглашения — это преступление. Так что он стоял, слушал, как тяжелый поток ударяется в стены душевой кабины — и, конечно, разбивается об обнаженное тело Гарри. 

Выдохнув, он вернулся в постель. Часы громко пискнули, возвещая, что наступило девять часов утра: Северус всегда вставал в это время, хотя его уроки по расписанию начинались не раньше полудня, но за долгие годы он привык к такому режиму и не собирался его менять. 

Гарри вышел из ванной через пару минут, одетый, на ходу вытирая волосы и отчаянно зевая. 

— Доброе утро, — Северус ничего не мог с собой поделать и улыбнулся. 

— Привет! 

Гарри лег на одеяло и повернулся на бок. Они какое-то время просто смотрели друг на друга, пока Северус не сдался. 

— Забирайся под одеяло. 

— Я в одежде. И голова мокрая. 

— Плевать. 

Сказано — сделано. Северус прижал его к себе, обнял, уткнулся щекой в мокрую макушку. 

— Удобно? 

— Вполне, — голос Гарри звучал сдавленно где-то в районе груди Северуса, но он совсем не спешил поменять позу. 

— Забрать тебя вечером? — Северус спросил и тут же себя одернул — куда так спешить, зачем? 

— Я же поздно заканчиваю. Тебе удобно? 

— Вполне. 

Они еще полежали так, а потом Гарри взвыл:

— Все, не могу, дышать нечем, парилка какая-то. 

Северус нехотя выпустил его, наблюдая, как он выпутывается из-под одеяла. 

Они наскоро выпили кофе, то и дело бросая друг на друга красноречивые взгляды, Гарри решил помыть посуду, пока Северус собирался, и задумался, приходя в себя от ощущения, что его обнимают сзади, прильнув всем телом, прижавшись выдающимся носом к шее. Он повернул голову, и его губы были встречены поцелуем. Северус отошел, наблюдая со стороны, как Гарри вытирает руки кухонным полотенцем, как аккуратно вешает его на перекладину, как оглядывается по сторонам, проверяя ничего ли он не забыл.

Северус грел машину, пока Гарри искал, куда забросил кулон. Он впервые по-настоящему осмотрелся по сторонам, заметил, что это просто жилище, нет никаких бесполезных, но таких приятных мелочей. Только необходимое. Все на своих местах. Северус даже заправил кровать, будто в армии — ровно, аккуратно, без единой морщинки на темном покрывале. Гарри не мог смириться с таким и зачем-то немного потянул за угол, и ткань стала рельефной. Полегчало. 

Кулон нашелся за прикроватной тумбочкой. Надев его на шею, Гарри глянул в зеркало, отмечая, что неплохо было бы записаться на стрижку: виски совсем отросли, ну куда это годится? Спохватившись, что пора бежать, ведь его ждут, он поспешил на улицу. Северус заметил его приближение и сдержанно улыбнулся, будто был рад его видеть, хотя они расстались пять минут назад. Гарри улыбнулся ему в ответ. Он тоже был рад. 

Он решил сперва зайти домой. Переодеться, взять кое-какие вещи, да и вообще нужно же появляться дома. Но его комната, раньше казавшаяся такой уютной своим хаосом, плакатами на стенах, разбросанными вещами, всем этим беспорядком, который он тщательно охранял и упорядочивал, вдруг отчего-то показалась ему чужой. Он лег на кровать прямо в одежде, посмотрел на потолок, изъеденный трещинами, и вздохнул. Тетрадь, которую Северус ему отдал, лежала в чехле Фреды, и Гарри очень захотелось пролистать ее. Он даже себе ни за что не признался бы, что это желание основано на том, что совсем недавно ее касались совершенно определенные руки. 

В баре он сразу переключился на рабочий лад, сказался опыт и мельтешение Драко, который бегал из кабинета на улицу и обратно. Под конец дня, когда ноги отнимались, а руки слегка тряслись от подносов, которые весь день носил, Гарри был готов взвыть. После того, как за последним посетителем закрылась дверь, он упал на стул с намерением остаться там навсегда. 

— Что, сложный день? — Драко появился будто из ниоткуда и держал в руке маленький бумажный пакетик. — Я тут новое взял, хочешь? Расслабляет. 

— Не жесть? — Гарри прикидывал, что до встречи с Северусом оставалось минут сорок, обычно за это время его более-менее отпускало. 

— Нет, фигня. Будешь? 

Гарри молча протянул ладонь, в которую упала таблетка небесно голубого цвета. Он положил ее на язык, но она оказалась горькой. Пришлось запивать водой. 

— Ну и дрянь, черт, а, — выругался, но не злобно, а так, из вредности. 

Драко выждал минуту, в течение которой стоял и просто смотрел, как Гарри сидит, расслабившись, закрыв глаза, а потом спросил:

— Ты уволишься? Уйдешь? 

— Что? Нет, я даже не думал об этом.

— А твой мужик? Что он думает о твоем хобби? И я не про музыку. 

— Ничего не думает, я же не идиот рассказывать такое сразу. Как это? «Привет, я Гарри. Кстати, я наркоман. Не страшный, который тычет в себя иглами, но тоже ничего хорошего. Давайте встречаться». Так что ли? 

— Да хрен знает, я слышал, что отношения должны быть построены на доверии и какой-то еще херне. 

Гарри хотел ответить ему что-то саркастичное и колкое, но не смог. Его так внезапно накрыло, будто кто-то сверху прихлопнул его, как комара. Голова загудела, хотелось плакать и смеяться одновременно и еще хотелось забиться в угол и никогда оттуда не выходить. Он знал, что Драко на него смотрит, и остатками рассудка осознавал, что тот сделал это специально, зная, что сегодня Гарри поедет к Северусу. Они обсуждали это вскользь: Драко предложил сходить в кино после работы, а Гарри отказался, объяснив это планами на вечер. Они оба понимали, что это были за планы. 

Придя в себя от телефонного звонка, Гарри очнулся, взял трубку, собрав достаточно воли в кулак, чтобы суметь ответить: «Иду», — когда Северус сообщил, что приехал. Он шел к выходу словно сквозь толщу воды, медленно, или ему так только казалось. На ходу натягивая куртку, напоминая себе переставлять ноги, он кое-как добрел до двери и взялся за ручку, чтобы открыть ее, когда почувствовал, что ему помогают. Он обернулся и увидел Драко, понял, что его губы двигаются, произносят какие-то слова, но он даже не сделал над собой усилия, чтобы попытаться его понять. Нужно было идти. Северус ждет.

Гарри сел в машину, не уверенный, что от этой затеи не стоит отказаться: он явно был не в себе после новых таблеток, которые ему подсунул Малфой. Все было ярче, звонче, мир то замедлялся, то бежал галопом, хотя они едва успели отъехать от парковки. Северус взял его за руку, и Гарри показалось, будто у него жар, а еще через секунду чувствовал, будто касается раскаленных углей. Нельзя было выдавать себя, ни за что нельзя было — и он держался изо всех сил, сжимал челюсти, только чтобы не закричать: «Отцепись, убери руку, у меня же ожог останется!». Когда это наконец закончилось, он выдохнул и немного расслабился. Мир немного пришел в себя. 

— Все в порядке? — конечно, Северус заметил, что что-то не так, и теперь обеспокоено смотрел на Гарри. 

Тот кивнул:

— Да, я в норме. 

Он пытался говорить медленно и размеренно, как пьяный, которому непременно нужно было сойти за трезвого. Северус еще раз недоверчиво глянул на него, но потом отвернулся и переключил все внимание на дорогу. Путь был близкий, но Гарри был не уверен, что выдержит его в сидячем положении, так что, попытавшись сделать самый невинный голос, он сказал:

— Мне чего-то нехорошо, голова болит, можно я сзади лягу? 

И не дождавшись ответа, скинул ботинки и полез на заднее сидение. Северус посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида, как он устраивается, сворачивается в какую-то сложную фигуру, и покачал головой.

— Может, к врачу? 

— Не надо, просто сложный день. Нужно полежать. 

Под плавный ход «Вольво» Гарри закрыл глаза и попытался игнорировать желание взвыть в голос, настолько ему было паршиво. Он ненавидел Малфоя, который явно сделал это не просто так, ненавидел себя, ведь знал же, что его будет забирать Северус, можно было бы и не глотать таблы. Ненавидел все кочки на дороге, которые ощущал так остро, будто его подбрасывало на километр вверх, а потом роняло на острые копья, и так каждый раз. 

И ясно было, что ему придется как-то объясняться с Северусом, потому что он явно ему не поверил. Что сказать? Правду? Потерять его навсегда, потому что кто захочет связываться с малолетним наркоманом, когда еще можно безболезненно разорвать эту связь? Но от этих мыслей все внутри превращалось в кипящую лаву — больно, жарко. Никакого «безболезненно» ему не светило. В голове крутились мысли — сразу миллион, сразу обо всем. Дурацкие таблетки сводили его с ума. 

Машина остановилась, и Северус оглянулся на заднее сидение.

— Приехали. Тебе помочь вылезти из машины?

— Я не хочу никуда уходить, — Гарри зажмурился. — Хочу остаться здесь. 

Северус отстегнулся — Гарри услышал звук ремня безопасности, скрывающегося в недрах стойки. Еще он услышал, как открывается и закрывается дверь водителя. И снова — но уже совсем рядом с ним. Северус аккуратно сел, устроил голову Гарри у себя на коленях и положил на нее руку. 

— Расскажешь мне, в чем дело? Я вижу, ты не в себе. 

— Все в порядке. Просто сложный день. 

— Гарри, ну же, ты совершенно не умеешь лгать. 

Гарри понимал, что он в шаге от конца, придется признаться, рассказать, выдать себя. В груди все сдавило, дышать было тяжело, и он положил руку себе на горло, чуть сдавил и замер. 

— Да что же это такое? — Северус взял его за предплечья, поднял, посадил и прижал к себе. 

От этого Гарри еще больше сошел с ума. Дыхание Северуса звучало прямо над ухом, теплое, частое, встревоженное. Гарри не помнил, когда в последний раз за него кто-то переживал. А потом в голове будто что-то щелкнуло, его бросило в жар, ему хотелось смеяться: стало так легко, будто выйди он сейчас из машины, никакая гравитация не удержит его на земле. Прикосновения Северуса к его волосам, эти мягкие поглаживания… их стало недостаточно. Гарри поднял голову, посмотрел Северусу в глаза, уверенный, что в его взгляде легко читались все желания. Оставалось только сделать последний шаг навстречу. 

Северус его поцеловал. Это было потрясающе, сладко, горячо, их языки скользили друг по другу, хотелось, чтобы этот момент длился вечно. Но Гарри нужно было другое. У него внутри все кричало о том, что ему нужен Северус, прямо сейчас, здесь, на заднем сидении машины. Не в силах сопротивляться, он чуть отстранился, стащил с себя куртку, а потом и свитер, под которым не было ничего — только горячая кожа, покрытая татуировками. Северус протянул руку, коснулся ключиц, плеч, пробежался кончиками пальцев по рисункам на предплечьях и запястьях. Гарри потянулся к застежке на его брюках, стараясь делать все аккуратно и медленно, хотя его внутренний голос и вопил, чтобы он стащил, разорвал, разрезал ткань. Северус не препятствовал, слишком занятый изучением открывшейся ему картины. И когда Гарри справился с застежкой, пробрался под нее, положил руку на его член, все еще скрытый под трусами, Северус шумно втянул воздух. 

— Может, пойдем в дом? 

— Нет, хочу здесь. Привстань, а?

Северус отчего-то не стал спорить, приподнялся, и Гарри стянул с него брюки вместе с трусами, которые теперь болтались где-то в районе лодыжек. Когда он сам вылез из джинс, то сел на Северуса сверху, притираясь к его горячему твердому члену своим. Свитер, оставшийся на Северусе, колол его чувствительную кожу, но это было приятно, возбуждающе. Они целовались яростно, будто боролись бог знает за что. Северус взял в руку его член, и Гарри перевел взгляд вниз, чтобы увидеть это. Ему было просто необходимо это видеть, знать, как длинные тонкие пальцы обхватывают его, сжимают, медленно ведут вверх — и возвращаются вниз. По сравнению с его рукой рука Гарри была словно выстругана из дерева каким-то безалаберным мастером: широкая, в мозолях, с волосками, с совершенно обычными пальцами; рука Северуса была произведением искусства, скульптурой — и теперь она сжималась вокруг его члена. Гарри пытался запомнить это, уместить в память кадр за кадром, но заранее знал, что ничего из этого не выйдет. 

Гарри тоже захотел коснуться Снейпа. Он взял в руку его член, провел шершавым пальцем по головке, сжал, но этого было недостаточно. Нужно было другое, очень нужно было, до дрожи. Гарри слез, кое-как пристроился сбоку и, набрав в легкие воздуха, как перед прыжком в воду, взял в рот. Сразу глубоко, не жалея себя и, судя по тому, как Северус вцепился ему в волосы, сдавленно застонал, то и его тоже. Это продолжалось пару минут, пару великолепных минут, которым Гарри в полной мере наслаждался — тем, как мокрый от его слюны член скользит у него во рту, как Северус брал его за волосы, оттягивал, вынимал член и бил им по мокрым губам, по высунутому языку, давал сосать только головку, и Гарри старался как никогда. Потом чуть больше — и еще, и еще. В конце концов стало сложно дышать, но он не остановился. Северус у него над головой грязно выругался. 

— Понравилось? — Гарри поднял голову и мгновенно оказался сверху на Северусе, лицом к лицу. 

— Замолчи, — так же, как до этого член, теперь у него во рту двигался язык Северуса, и это сводило с ума. 

Гарри приподнялся, не в силах ждать, завел руку за спину, нашел член Северуса и хотел было начать насаживаться на него, как понял, что его останавливают. 

— Протяни руку, там в бардачке лежат презервативы. 

Гарри встал, согнулся пополам над подлокотником посередине передних сидений, кое как достал до бардачка, открыл его и выудил квадратную упаковку. Он хотел было юркнуть назад, как почувствовал, что прохладные руки взяли его за ягодицы, сжали, чуть раздвинули половинки в стороны, а потом по анусу прошелся влажный язык — сверху вниз, и обратно, и снова. Гарри замер, не в силах пошевелиться, так это было неожиданно и чертовски приятно. Северус вылизывал его, ввинчивался языком в центр, а через минуту, когда мышцы достаточно расслабились, он приставил к ним палец и аккуратно надавил. Гарри расслабился, позволяя проникнуть в себя. Еще через минуту Северус сказал: 

— Иди сюда, не могу больше терпеть. 

Гарри подчинился, снова оседлав его, и разорвал фольгу, выуживая из нее резинку. Он сам надел ее на горячий твердый член Северуса, глядя тому в глаза, полные похоти. 

Насаживаться было немного больно, но боль вскоре сменилась приятным ощущением заполненности. Гарри прижался к Северусу, лоб ко лбу, ощущая голой кожей колкость его свитера. Когда боль окончательно отступила, он приподнялся — сначала немного — и опустился назад. И снова. И снова. Северус положил одну руку ему на плечо, а второй обхватил член. Они двигались синхронно, в такт. Машина наполнилось шумом их дыхания, шлепков тела о тело и сдавленных стонов. Развернуться было особо негде, но это было неважно. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, подходя все ближе к оргазму. 

И когда Гарри был уже на грани, он увеличил темп, не желая кончать первым. Северус понял это, подаваясь ему навстречу с утроенной силой. Еще минута, растянувшаяся на вечность, и Гарри почувствовал, как его волнами накрывает оргазм. И пока он кончал, Северус догнал его — три грубых, до боли жестких движения, и весь мир замер. 

Они пытались отдышаться. Гарри аккуратно слез с Северуса, придержав презерватив, чтобы тот не соскользнул. Ноги ужасно затекли, и он застонал, пытаясь пересесть на свободную половину заднего сидения. 

— Больно? — забота в голосе Северуса ощущалась почти физически. 

— Сейчас пройдет, — Гарри улыбнулся, а потом его накрыла темнота. 

Он очнулся от резкого запаха, забирающегося в самый мозг. Открыть глаза было практически невозможно, ему казалось, что на веки давит что-то неподъемное. Когда ему все же удалось, он увидел Северуса, склонившегося над ним с пахучей ваткой в руках. 

— Воды?

Гарри моргнул, надеясь, что в этом можно разгадать согласие с предложением Северуса. Тот сходил на кухню, вернувшись со стаканом и помог Гарри принять более-менее сидячее положение. Гарри пил мелкими глотками, малодушно надеясь отсрочить неминуемый разговор, тяжесть которого повисла в воздухе. 

— Ну хватит. Я буду снисходителен и не стану тебя пытать. Но тебе придется мне все рассказать. 

— Что? 

— Сначала тебе плохо, и ты сидишь весь зеленый. Потом набрасываешься на меня. Потом отключаешься. Мне кажется, что такое нельзя списать на плохую экологию или неудачный день. Так в чем дело? 

— Я… Северус, черт возьми! — Гарри схватился за голову. — Можно мы сделаем вид, будто ничего не было? И это больше никогда не повторится. 

Северус, вопреки ожиданиям Гарри, не начал возмущаться, а сел рядом с ним и взял его за руку. 

— Мне это важно. Не потому что я хочу тебя отчитать, ты взрослый человек, у меня нет такого права. Я хочу помочь. И если ты расскажешь, я попытаюсь это сделать. 

Гарри выдохнул, сраженный контрастом между его ожиданиями и тем, что все же произошло. Слова полились из него сами собой. Он рассказал про родителей, которых никогда не знал, про дядю, тетку и их дряного сына, про обноски, в которых ему приходилось ходить, про первую ужасную школу, про вторую, которая была чуть лучше — в ней у него были друзья. Про работу, начальника, который пытался зажать его в подсобке и уволил, не получив желаемое. Про знакомство с Драко. Про обстоятельства их знакомства. Про наркотики. Северус не перебивал его исповедь, лишь иногда краем глаза Гарри замечал, как его ладони сжимаются в кулаки. 

— А сегодня Драко подсунул мне что-то новое. Сильное. Мы обычно балуемся только легкими таблетками, от них так не колбасит. Но он на меня зол. Из-за того, что у меня появился ты. Раньше я был весь его. Он боится, что потеряет меня. 

— И пытается тебя убить? — Северус не выдержал. 

— Ладно тебе. Все выражают любовь по-своему. Он так напуган, что готов на все. Я знаю его слишком хорошо, чтобы понять это как-то иначе. Нужно просто… я не знаю, успокоить его. 

— Вот как. 

Северус замолчал, замер, словно обдумывая что-то. Эта тишина сводила с ума. Гарри повернулся, пытаясь поймать взгляд Северуса, но тот смотрел на пол перед собой, будто пытаясь собраться с мыслями. 

— Гарри, ты… почему ты ничего не делаешь для себя? Почему ты живешь его жизнью, а не своей? Я понимаю, что это дружба, но она странная, отравляющая, неужели ты не видишь этого?

— Но Северус! — Гарри вскочил, но тут же сел назад и схватился за голову, которую прострелило болью. — Он сделал для меня так много, ты просто не знаешь всего.

— А ты для него сделал мало? Что он дал тебе? Работу в баре практически без выходных? Вынужденную должность личного психолога? Товарища по вашим веселым таблеткам? А когда у тебя появился кто-то, появилась возможность начать другую жизнь, учиться там, где ты всегда хотел, что он сделал? Разве так поступает друг, который желает тебе добра?

— Я не знаю, — Гарри закрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку дивана, ощущая, как резко на него навалилась усталость этого дня. — Может, ты и прав, но разве это значит, что я должен отвернуться от него? Каким человеком тогда буду я? Он нуждается во мне, понимаешь? 

— Понимаю, —Северус горько усмехнулся. — Я хорошо это понимаю. В тебе есть какая-то магия, видимо, раз люди так в тебе нуждаются. Но вопрос совершенно в другом — в чем нуждаешься ты сам? В ком?

Гарри схватил Северуса за руку, сжал ее, успокоенный тем, что тот не попытался освободиться. 

— Мне нужен ты. Мне нужно, чтобы был я, чтобы был ты, может, мы, если это не слишком для тебя.

Ответом ему был поцелуй. Медленный, глубокий, пронизанной нежностью такой силы, что у него защемило сердце. 

— Послушай, я не хочу учить тебя жизни и указывать, как быть. Я понимаю преданность, я ценю ее, но мне невыносимо видеть, что она делает с тобой. Но мы справимся. Шаг за шагом. Сегодня мы смогли обсудить это. Значит, завтра сможем подумать, как быть. 

Гарри понимал, что нужно кивнуть, сделать серьезное лицо, но совершенно никак не мог справиться с улыбкой. Северус сказал «мы». 

Они еще немного посидели, пытаясь уложить в голове все случившееся. Северус поднялся первым, потянул Гарри за собой в спальню, на ходу выключая свет. 

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Я уложу тебя, а потом займусь некоторыми делами, хорошо?

— Я могу лечь сам, если тебе нужно идти. 

— Нет. Мне нужно быть здесь, с тобой, пока ты не заснешь. 

Северус помог ему выбраться из одежды, сложил ее и убрал в шкаф, а когда повернулся к кровати, то Гарри уже лежал под одеялом. 

— Быстро ты! Впечатляет. 

— Иди ко мне, — Гарри изо всех сил боролся со сном, не желая, чтобы этот странный, сумасшедший день заканчивался вот так. 

Северус сел рядом с ним, взял его за руку и еле слышно заговорил:

— Засыпай. Я буду здесь, когда ты проснешься. Если ты захочешь, то я буду рядом всякий раз, когда ты будешь просыпаться. 

— Ты серьезно? — Гарри распахнул глаза, уверенный, что не так расслышал. 

— Поговорим об этом завтра, хорошо? Шаг за шагом, как договаривались. 

Гарри кивнул, успокоенный тем, что у них будет это совместное «завтра». 

 

Драко не находил себе места. Он метался по кабинету, хватался за одно, другое, но все бросал; ему нужно было сосредоточиться на чем-то, но ничего не занимало его мысли больше, чем Гарри, который сейчас был в зале. Разливал напитки или принимал заказы, может быть, мыл бокалы. Да и плевать, чем именно он был занят, Драко занимало совершенно другое: сегодня Гарри был совершенно счастлив. Его привез тот носатый тип на «Вольво», они долго прощались возле входа в бар, ничего такого, но Драко все равно заметил, как в последний момент, прежде чем разойтись в разные стороны, Гарри на секунду коснулся руки мужчины, а потом, пока шел в раздевалку, рассматривал свои пальцы, будто пытаясь найти на них какой-то тайный знак. 

Драко в последний момент юркнул в кабинет и закрыл за собой дверь, потому что был совершенно не готов встречаться с Поттером и обсуждать то, что произошло вчера. Его будут спрашивать, почему он поступил так, как поступил, чего он хотел этим добиться, чего ждал, а он не знал ответов на эти вопросы. Он задавал их себе всю прошедшую ночь, едва Поттер вышел из бара шатающейся походкой. Можно было сказать, что он перепутал таблетки, а все случившееся — просто недоразумение, но он знал, что это слишком явная ложь. Даже Гарри, который всегда был на его стороне, не поверит. Не поверит, отвернется, досадно покачает головой и уйдет. Ему теперь есть к кому. 

Но вопреки всем ожиданиям, Гарри не сказал ничего, когда Драко наконец решился выйти из кабинета пару часов спустя. Мазнул по нему взглядом, поздоровался и продолжил нарезать лимон. Это было странно обидно, будто долго готовился к битве, продумал стратегию, а в итоге стоишь с опущенным забралом посреди поля, а вокруг тебя только высокая трава, в которой стрекочут сверчки, создавая гнетущую атмосферу. Драко смотрел, как лимонные кружки, аккуратные и ровные, ложатся на деревянную доску, и ему становилось все тоскливее и тоскливее. 

— Слушай, насчет вчерашнего, — не выдержал он, — не знаю, о чем я думал. Надеюсь, ты в норме. 

— Забудь, — Гарри даже не поднял головы, — не хочу об этом. Вообще больше не хочу никаких таблеток. Хватит. 

Драко почти физически ощутил, как на его плечи внезапно опустился целый мир. Можно было, конечно, еще постоять, понаблюдать, как размеренно нож разрезает лимон, от аромата которого во рту скапливалась слюна, но чего ради? Хватит. И правда же — хватит. 

В кабинете все было ровно так же, как пять минут назад, но все равно было ощущение, что изменилось совершенно все. Толстый ковер на полу, на котором они столько раз лежали, подоконник, на котором высокой стопкой, угрожающей упасть, были сложены книги, которые Драко покупал, но никогда не читал, проигрыватель для винила и коробка пластинок рядом с ним — все это внезапно перестало быть таким знакомым. Надо было срочно уходить оттуда, и Драко схватил куртку, нащупал в кармане ключи от машины и вылетел из бара, будто за ним гналось все войско ада. 

Ему нужно было с кем-то поговорить об этом, но он так привык все обсуждать с Гарри и только с ним, что сначала растерянно полчаса кружил по городу, пытаясь совладать с собой и понять, как быть. Еще было бы хорошо понять, что случилось, потому что он совершенно не знал, как подойти к этому вопросу. В любом случае это звучало глупо. Гарри бросил его ради другого? Променял его? Оставил? Они не встречались, черт возьми, и даже не клялись быть лучшими друзьями навсегда, нужно было бы порадоваться за него, но при виде того, как счастлив он был утром, Драко пришел в ужас. Это сейчас он решил, что хватит с него наркоты. А потом? Поступит в свою школу, уволится — носатый наверняка уже строит планы на счастливое будущее, не зря же так в него вцепился, ходил, вынюхивал. 

Драко ударил по рулю. Машина издала оглушающий визг. Немного полегчало. Когда он обнаружил, что уже на полпути к дому родителей, то совершенно не удивился, разве что немного разозлился на себя: вроде давно не маленький, а все бежит к мамочке, когда припекает. Дурак. 

Мамочка, конечно, обняла его, заключила в плен своих холеных, но совершенно холодных рук, пожурила, что без звонка, иначе она распорядилась бы об обеде, потому что сама села на какую-то очередную диету: только сыр и определенный сорт инжира. Драко слушал ее болтовню, дожидаясь, пока его спросят банальное: «Как твои дела?». Не дождался. Зато узнал все про перестройку летнего домика на севере владений, про увядшие розы, про кроликов, поселившихся возле крыльца, и про отца, который как обычно весь в делах и разъездах. 

Они пили чай, и Драко никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что все это как-то неправильно. 

— Я могу сегодня остаться здесь на ночь? — он наконец-то поймал момент, когда мама переводила дух между рассказами. 

— Конечно, — он встретил настороженный взгляд. — Все в порядке? 

— Да, просто соскучился по дому, — Драко чуть улыбнулся тому, что ему совершенно не хочется ничего рассказывать о том, что произошло. До того, как она задала вопрос, он думал, что выложит все как на духу, а вот вышло иначе. 

Его старая комната полнилась детскими воспоминаниями, от которых он так долго спасался. Ничего в них не было ужасного, только холод и пустота, сдобренные отцовским голосом, читающим ему нотации на тему, что Малфой должен и чего не должен делать и говорить. Драко помнил эти наставления куда отчетливей, чем библейские заповеди. 

 

Северус поглядывал на часы, ожидая, когда можно будет поехать забрать Гарри. «Встретить» подошло бы лучше, конечно, но не описывало всей полноты его намерений. Наверное, нужно было дать им обоим передышку хотя бы на день, но выяснилось, что никому из них не хочется отдыхать, потому что первое сообщение Северусу пришло через пару минут после того, как он выехал с парковки возле бара. Сначала ему было странно и немного неловко писать о том, что он чувствует, но потом он даже нашел в этом какую-то прелесть. Сообщения можно перечитывать, искать в них то, чего не заметил сразу, да и писать их тоже было увлекательно. 

«Сыграешь мне вечером?» 

«Конечно. А какая у тебя любимая песня?»

Такие глупости, Северус улыбался им весь день, сочиняя новые и получая такие же в ответ. 

Вечером они сидели на полу возле камина, Гарри играл и вполголоса напевал, а Северус, отбросив смущение, снимал это на камеру телефона. Ему хотелось сохранить кусочек этого счастья навсегда. 

— На следующей неделе я поговорю с деканом, договорюсь о твоем поступлении. Думаю, они закроют глаза на фортепиано, если я пообещаю заниматься с тобой все лето. 

— Да, здорово, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Но я не знаю… мое ли это? 

— О чем ты? Конечно, твое. Послушай себя, как ты играешь, как поешь. Да черт возьми, если не твое, тогда и ничье. 

Северус становился очень эмоциональным, когда дело касалось того, что было ему по душе. Гарри понимал, что спорить совершенно бесполезно, да и о чем спорить, ведь он уже согласился, когда пришел на первое занятие. Стоял же тогда возле двери, сомневался, но открыл, и теперь нет обратного пути.

— Тебе нужно думать о будущем, ты понимаешь? — Северус никак не мог успокоиться. — Развиваться. 

— Но зачем? — Гарри не выдержал, позволил себе вступить в спор, который, как он заранее предполагал, никто из них не выиграет. — Что потом? Я научусь играть на фортепиано? Они научат меня как писать музыку? Я умею, ты же знаешь. Я пишу, я играю, я пою. 

— Но какого черта ты тогда пытался туда поступить два раза? — Северус в недоумении поднял бровь. 

— Это глупо, — Гарри махнул рукой. — Мне хотелось, чтобы они сказали, что думают о моей музыке, а вместо этого они начали заливать про фортепиано и академическое образование. Второй раз был из принципа и любопытства. 

— Но ты же согласился, когда я предложил тебя учить и помочь поступить… 

— Ага. Потому что мне хотелось поближе познакомиться с тобой. 

Северус подскочил, навис над Гарри и поцеловал, пробираясь ладонями под свитер, пересчитывая кончиками пальцев чуть выпирающие ребра и округлости мышц. 

— Как насчет спальни? — Гарри чуть отстранился, чтобы перевести дух. 

— Не знаю, как можно отказаться от такого предложения. 

Они поднялись с пола, на ходу раздевая друг друга, и Гарри наконец увидел Северуса совершенно обнаженным в приглушенном свете прикроватной лампы. Он опустился на корточки перед ним, сидящим на краю кровати, опустил руки на худые бедра, пробежался взглядом по впалому животу с дорожкой темных волос, по груди с темными кружками сосков, по шее, посмотрел в глаза — Северус нахмурил брови, будто ожидая вердикта. Гарри прижался губами к коже на колене, потом чуть выше — и еще, пока не добрался до напряженного члена. Взяв его в руку, он снова посмотрел Северусу в глаза, довольный тем, что суровость с его лица практически испарилась. Не прерывая зрительного контакта, он погрузил в рот головку, провел вокруг нее языком, не прекращая движения рукой. Глаза Северуса расширились, рот чуть приоткрылся, с шумом выпуская воздух. 

— Ты меня с ума сведешь, — Северус зажмурился, застонал, сдаваясь. Гарри победно улыбнулся. — Залезай сюда. 

Уложив его на спину, Северус устроился между его бедер, потянулся к тумбочке, из ящика которой достал презервативы и смазку. Приготовившись, он приставил головку к анусу и медленно надавил, смотря Гарри в глаза. Гарри не отвел взгляда — ни когда Северус вошел до конца, ни когда начал двигаться, поначалу аккуратно, а потом все быстрее, резче. Он сдался только, ощутив, как внутри растет напряжение, копится, множится удовольствие, острое, сладкое. Закрыв глаза, он увидел под веками россыпь белых фейерверков, которые взрывались в его теле. Отпустив себя, он подавался навстречу, насаживался на член, стонал и даже, кажется, пару раз выругался. Но Северус оставался неумолимым, продолжая двигаться в одном темпе. 

— Я не могу больше, не могу, — Гарри взвыл от желания кончить, потянулся рукой к своему члену, но Северус взял его за запястье и остановил. — Ты жестокий, ужасный, господи боже, ужасный… 

— Мне нравится, когда ты ругаешься, — голос Северуса казался таким спокойным, он даже не запыхался. — Но придется еще потерпеть. 

Гарри сжал зубы, готовый вынести любые испытания, которые для него приготовила судьба. Через пару минут он распахнул глаза, уставился на Северуса, который все это время его разглядывал, наслаждаясь видом, схватил его за шею, потянул на себя, вовлекая в поцелуй — но стоило Северусу опуститься на него, зажать член между их телами, как Гарри начал кончать, как никогда до этого. Будто огромная волна накрыла его с головой, а выплывать совершенно не хотелось. Северус ощутил пульсацию вокруг своего члена и сделал последнее движение внутри, и замер, забыв дышать. Они кончали вместе, практически одновременно, и одно это могло свести с ума. 

— Я хочу, чтобы так было каждый раз, — Гарри сонно следил, как Северус направляется в сторону ванной. — И не торчи там слишком долго, мне тоже нужно в душ. 

— Так идем, чего лежишь? — бросили ему через плечо. 

Он хмыкнул — и правда ведь, чего лежать, когда можно пойти и бессовестно облапать Северуса под предлогом того, что хочешь потереть ему спинку? 

 

Через неделю Северус поговорил с деканом. Тот нехотя согласился с просьбой, хотя ворчал скорее из-за скверности характера, а не потому что считал, что его просят о каком-то невероятно большом одолжении: в конце концов, сомневаться в чутье Северуса не приходилось. Северус бережно нес эту новость домой, спал с ней в одной кровати и хранил весь следующий день до личной встречи с Гарри. По телефону сообщать о таком совершенно не представлялось возможным. 

Был вторник, а значит, отвоеванный с боем короткий день. Они поехали к реке, конечно, прихватили сэндвичей, термос с чаем, пару пледов и гитару. Гарри играл, опираясь спиной на широкий ствол дуба, а Северус сидел напротив, наблюдая за тем, как споро смуглые пальцы перебирают струны. Он ловил себя даже не на мысли, скорее на ощущении, что ему нечему научить Гарри, настолько он самобытен. И школа эта… зачем она? Правильно он тогда спросил — чтобы что? Сидеть на уроках, разучивать гармонии, которые ему не понадобятся? Северус сжал в кулак внезапно занывшую ладонь. 

— У меня есть идея, — Гарри отложил гитару. — Ты не против заехать в одно место по пути назад? Это займет чуть больше получаса. 

— Хорошо. Не скажешь, что задумал? 

— Ты сам все увидишь, — Гарри пытался сохранить серьезное лицо, но не выдержал, рассмеялся, и Северус тоже захохотал, глядя на эту картину. 

По пути оказался тату-салон, в котором Гарри — что неудивительно — всех знал. Северус почувствовал себя неуютно, проходя следом за ним по темному коридору, ведущему в микроскопическую комнату, где их ждал сурового вида парень. 

— Привет, Грег. Это Северус, мой… партнер, — Гарри прикусил щеку изнутри, чтобы перестать улыбаться, потому что впервые вслух сказал об их отношениях, обозначил их связь. 

Северус напрягся, потому что в его молодости вслед за такими заявлениями всегда шел мордобой, но Грег протянул ему руку, пробурчал что-то и утратил всякий интерес, возвращаясь к работе. Они с Гарри обсудили что-то в полголоса, а когда Грег вышел куда-то, Северус понял, что вряд ли переживет вид крови и шум машинки. 

— Ты не расстроишься, если я подожду тебя в машине? У меня сложные отношения с кровью. 

— Конечно, — Гарри растерялся, чувствуя себя виноватым. — Черт, прости, я должен был предупредить!

— Все в порядке. 

Северус хотел было уйти, но поддался порыву, наклонился, оставил быстрый поцелуй на приоткрытых губах и всю дорогу до парковки чувствовал себя просто замечательно. Сидеть в машине было скучно, так что он решил проехаться по окрестностям — Гарри же говорил, что полчаса у него точно есть. По пути он встретил небольшой уличный рынок возле старого квартала, в который часто наведывались туристы, ничего особенного — сувениры и всякая ерунда, но ему захотелось выйти и прогуляться. Его внимание привлек браслет, лежащий в россыпи ярких плетеных фенечек. Переплетение узких кожаных полосок цвета жженого кофе и бронзовой цепочки напомнило ему о Гарри, он так и видел этот браслет на его запястье, рядом с другими, что тот иногда носил. Он протянул продавцу купюру, убрал браслет в карман пальто и отправился назад, к тату-салону — ждать, когда можно будет вручить этот странный подарок. Видно было, что он не новый, потертый, с историей, но это и было хорошо. Гарри должно понравиться. 

Он прождал еще минут сорок, пытаясь читать книгу, которую возил с собой специально для случаев, когда нужно было скоротать время, но Цвейг был не в силах отвлечь его от ожидания и мыслей. Когда Гарри наконец вернулся, уже начало темнеть. 

— Прости, что так долго, нужно было аккуратно, линии тонкие… 

— Не страшно. Покажешь? — Северус заметил, что Гарри потирает запястье левой руки. 

— Давай дома, хорошо? 

Северус кивнул, переваривая это «дома» и не ощущая по этому поводу ни малейшего протеста. 

Они сели на диван, поближе к лампе. Гарри снял толстовку, повертел рукой туда-сюда, чтобы Снейп мог рассмотреть новый рисунок: нотный стан, обвивающийся вокруг запястья несколько раз, а на нем россыпь нот. Снейп пригляделся, пытаясь оживить музыку в голове, но у него никак не выходило. 

— Иди сюда, я хочу сыграть это! 

Гарри встал возле фортепиано, протянул руку, позволил крутить ее как только в голову придет. Снейп не глядя на клавиши заиграл ноту за нотой. Конечно, это было не все произведение целиком, а так, отрывок, но по нему нельзя было не узнать песню. Северус прекратил играть, потянул Гарри на себя, усадил рядом, посмотрел в глаза, пытаясь найти верные слова. 

— Почему именно эта?

— Я не умею разговаривать о чувствах, мне сложно подобрать слова, но отчего-то я был уверен, что такой способ сработает. Сыграешь ее целиком? 

Северус не знал, как усмирить бешено стучащее сердце, поэтому сосредоточился на том, чтобы вспомнить ноты. Оказалось, что мышечная память сильнее времени, и хотя он играл эту песню в последний раз лет пятнадцать назад, она без проблем всплыла в голове. Прекрасная музыка, но слова… в данном случае все дело было в словах. «Наконец моя любовь пришла, одинокие дни в прошлом, а жизнь похожа на песню». Голос Этты Джеймс звучал в голове ровно до тех пор, пока Гарри не решил спеть, и ровно с этой секунды эта песня стала принадлежать только им. 

Когда музыка оборвалась, Северус достал из кармана брюк браслет и протянул Гарри. 

— Я увидел его сегодня и подумал о тебе. 

Можно было конечно сказать правду: он всегда думает о нем, хотя бы краешком сознания, но думает. Но наверное не стоило. Наверное, это было лишним, ведь они знакомы так мало, их связывает тончайшая нить, но Северус чувствовал ее так отчетливо, будто она тянулась от его сердца к сердцу Гарри, натягиваясь всякий раз, когда они были далеко друг от друга, причиняя дискомфорт. Северус застегнул браслет на запястье Гарри, том самом, где теперь красовалась новая татуировка. Поднял голову, увидел, как внимательно за ним наблюдают, закусив губу, чуть нахмурившись. Вернулся взглядом к рисунку под защитной пленкой и чуть было не рассмеялся. Ему только что признались в любви самым прекрасным способом, который только можно было представить, а он что? Жалеет искренних слов? Боится показаться слабым? Но ведь Гарри не испугался, он запечатлел на себе свои чувства, и это останется с ним на всю жизнь чернилами на коже. 

— На самом деле я всегда думаю о тебе. С того момента, как увидел. Мне совершенно неважно, пойдешь ты в Винг или нет, но я бы хотел, чтобы ты играл. Хочешь работать в баре, бога ради, только нужно что-то делать с твоими таблетками, это тебя погубит. И твоего друга тоже. А если захочешь, то будешь заниматься музыкой, я что-нибудь придумаю, в конце концов, у меня столько знакомств в этой области. И возможно тебе стоит перевести ко мне свои вещи, хотя бы некоторые? Я не прошу, чтобы ты отказался от комнаты, если тебе так спокойнее, но знай, что твой дом теперь здесь. И потом… 

— Северус, — Гарри перебил его, улыбаясь настолько широко, насколько это только возможно, — я тоже. Я тоже тебя люблю. 

 

На работе никто не видел Драко уже пару дней. Гарри озирался на каждый резкий звук в надежде, что это он, но каждый раз ошибался. Его телефон был выключен. Вечером второго дня Гарри ушел с работы раньше, объяснившись с Дином и оставив ему ключи от бара, чтобы поехать в то место, о котором он раньше лишь слышал и которое видел на паре фотографий. 

Северус не одобрял этой затеи, но все равно вызвался отвезти его к родителям Драко. Они ехали в тишине минут двадцать, а потом Гарри не выдержал:

— Я кожей чувствую твое осуждение. Может, уже выскажешься? 

— Во-первых, не кричи. Во-вторых, мне нечего тебе сказать. Ты поступаешь по-товарищески, и мои чувства по этому поводу не должны стоять у тебя на пути, потому что они эгоистичны и основаны на желании оградить тебя от любого зла. 

— То есть по-твоему Драко — зло? 

— Успокойся, пожалуйста, — Северус говорил мягко и без тени раздражения. — Я понимаю, что ты переживаешь за него и эмоциям нужно дать выход, но я бы предпочел не ругаться. Твоего друга никто не демонизирует, но отрицать его негативное влияние тоже не очень верно.

— У него есть на то причины. 

— У всех есть причины. И оправдания. Повторюсь, давай не будем пытаться найти повод для ссоры. Я поддерживаю тебя, услышь меня, пожалуйста. Я на твоей стороне. Мы найдем Драко.

Гарри отвернулся, уставился в окно, пытаясь совладать с обилием эмоций, разрывающих его изнутри. Ему было страшно за Драко, но радостно за себя, что теперь у него есть человек, который говорит ему: «Я за тебя», — понимает его и не осуждает за трусливые попытки развязать скандал, чтобы хоть так справиться с переживаниями. 

— Спасибо, — он протянул руку, коснулся пальцев Северуса, лежащих на руле. — Правда, для меня это много значит. Еще никогда никто не думал обо мне в первую очередь. 

— О, перестань. Я очень даже эгоистичен. Просто не в этих аспектах жизни. 

За разговором они доехали до дома — или особняка, Гарри не знал, как назвать это сооружение, состоящие из арок, переходов, лестниц и пары башен. Возле ворот была камера и кнопка звонка, Северус открыл окно, чуть привстал, вытянул руку и нажал на нее. Секунд десять было тихо, а потом из динамика раздался женский голос:

— Слушаю вас. 

— Добрый день, мэм. Я ищу Драко Малфоя. Меня зовут Гарри. Гарри Поттер, — он говорил достаточно громко и испытывал некоторую неловкость перед Северусом, потому что его уху очевидно досталось. 

Ворота открылись. Северус и Гарри переглянулись, выдохнули и поехали вглубь небольшой аллеи, засаженной кустарником. На крыльце их ждала женщина, хрупкая на вид блондинка, очень похожая на Драко. Гарри остановился на предпоследней ступеньке, собираясь с мыслями, но она опередила его:

— Я знаю, не нужно рассказывать ничего. Он был здесь, потом пропал на несколько дней, потом снова приехал. И каждый раз выглядел все хуже. Что-то случилось, да? 

— Нет же, — поспешил успокоить ее Гарри, — я же сказал, что ищу его. Он не появлялся на работе, я забеспокоился. 

— Он совсем неважно выглядел, когда приезжал, — она обняла себя руками. — Вы найдете его? Вам нужна какая-то помощь? Я могла бы… мой муж… 

— Не нужно вовлекать его, — Гарри знал, что Драко не хотел иметь со своим отцом ничего общего. 

Женщина кивнула, не пытаясь спорить. Северус не выдержал и вмешался в разговор: 

— Я понимаю, что вы сейчас очень переживаете, но вам нужно отдохнуть и поесть. На вас лица нет. 

Она моргнула пару раз, словно раньше не замечала его, хотя он стоял совсем недалеко, в паре метров. 

— А вы кто? 

— Я, — набрал в легкие воздуха Северус, — партнер мистера Поттера. 

Женщина кивнула, будто не услышала ничего особенного. Может быть, это было таковым только в его голове?

— Северус прав, вам нужно позаботиться о себе. Я буду продолжать искать Драко, но вы должны пообещать, что прямо сейчас пойдете и съедите чего-нибудь. И ляжете спать. Как только я узнаю что-нибудь, то позвоню вам, если вы дадите мне свой номер телефона.

— Миссис Малфой. Нарцисса, — решила она наконец-то представиться, прежде чем продиктовать цифры. 

— Очень приятно, — Гарри стало ее нестерпимо жаль, и он потянулся обнять эту женщину, которая изо всех сил пыталась казаться сильной и невозмутимой. 

Они попрощались. Всю дорогу Гарри вслух размышлял о том, где же может быть Драко. Объехав чуть ли не половину города, совершенно безуспешно потратив время и силы, они остановились возле какого-то кафе, чтобы поесть и перевести дух. Гарри никогда раньше не был в этой части города, кроме того единственного раза, когда познакомился с Драко. 

Замерев, пытаясь воскресить в памяти тот день, он искал малейшую зацепку, чтобы из нее выстроить хронологию, вспомнить любой опознавательный знак или имя, что угодно. 

— Северус, кажется, я знаю, где он может быть. 

— Упакуйте нам еду с собой, — Северус перехватил их официанта на полпути из кухни. — И сразу принесите счет! 

Гарри вышел на улицу, пытаясь поймать хоть что-то в своей памяти о том дне. Он помнил, что было шумно, помнил, что поднимался на третий этаж. Внизу было кафе или клуб, и там играла французская музыка, они с Драко долго спорили из-за нее. То ли пытались выяснить имя певицы, то ли… черт знает. Его пробила дрожь.

За его спиной звякнул колокольчик. Северус с пакетом в руках подошел, обнял его за плечи, прижался губами к щеке. 

— Мы его найдем обязательно. Слышишь? Найдем и все исправим. Тебе нужно просто поверить мне. 

— Да откуда ты знаешь, — Гарри чувствовал, как к горлу подкатывает тошнота, — ничего не будет хорошо, все уже чертовски хреново! 

— Если ты хочешь кричать — кричи, но просто поверь мне. 

Гарри лишь кивнул, повернулся, прижался к Северусу, вдыхая аромат его кожи. Стало чуть легче. Он не один. Он больше не один. Если он сделает все правильно, то и Драко не будет один. Нужно просто вспомнить. 

— Мы можем просто поездить по этому району? Вдруг я увижу что-то знакомое. 

— Конечно, — Северус сел в машину, дождался, пока сядет и Гарри, сунул ему в руки пакет с едой. — Пока будем ехать, поешь. Даже не спорь. 

Гарри и не собирался спорить, поэтому вынул сэндвич с курицей и откусил от него огромный кусок. На нервах есть хотелось неимоверно. Они ехали по темным улицам, накрапывал мелкий дождь, Гарри то и дело озирался по сторонам. Ничего. На очередном светофоре Северус протянул ему тряпку.

— Протри зеркало, пожалуйста, ничего не видно. 

Сквозь открытое окно в салон влетел свежий воздух и звуки улицы: шум машин, разговоры прохожих, музыка. Гарри замер, прислушиваясь, и просиял, поняв, что это та самая музыка. Он не верил, что существует еще одно заведение, в котором будут играть эти странные французские песни. Он отказывался в это верить. 

Механически продолжая протирать зеркало, он собрал в кулак остатки самообладания, чтобы попросить:

— Остановись пожалуйста при первой возможности. Кажется, я нашел. 

Кафе называлось «Магнолия». Белая неоновая вывеска резанула глаза. Гарри рванул на лестницу, на третий этаж. Северус не отставал. Дверь в квартиру была открыта, среди явно не сигаретного дыма из комнаты в комнату перемещались люди. Никто не заметил неожиданного визита. Гарри метнулся в правую комнату, Северус — в левую. 

Северус заметил белобрысую макушку в дальнем углу, под грудой то ли курток, то ли тряпок. Ни на что особо не надеясь, он подошел, тронул человека за плечо, а потом потряс — никакой реакции. Всерьез забеспокоившись, он взял его под мышки и вытянул из кучи хлама, как из трясины. 

Это точно был Драко. Он хорошо запомнил эти высокие скулы и точеный нос, под которым теперь была запекшаяся кровь. Северус уловил дыхание, пусть поверхностное, прерывистое, но все же дыханье! Гарри подоспел, когда он уже вытаскивал Драко в коридор, грубо отталкивая всех, кто встречался ему на пути. 

— Драко, господи! Жив? — он вопросительно посмотрел на Северуса. Тот кивнул. 

Они кое как взвалили на себя нереагирующее тело, вынесли его на улицу. Гарри позвонил Нарциссе, которая тут же разрыдалась в трубку. 

— Он совсем плох. Мне придется вызывать скорую. Они увезут его в клинику, вы понимаете это?

— Это не страшно. Я вытащу его, найду врачей, главное, чтобы ему помогли. Вы будете с ним, Гарри?

— Конечно. 

Пока он успокаивал Нарциссу, Северус осматривал Драко. Кроме разбитого носа нашлись сломанные ребра, о которых красноречиво свидетельствовали синяки на грудной клетке. И еще маленькие точки — ранки от уколов на сгибе локтя. 

Гарри сидел на асфальте, не в силах посмотреть на Драко. Ему все еще было жутко, он понимал, что Драко жив, и если скорая поспешит, то останется жив еще долго. Но все равно никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что в гроб краше кладут. 

Врачи приехали, без удивления погрузили Драко в карету, назвали больницу, в которую повезут его, и чинно, с мигалками отправились в путь. Гарри хотел быть рвануть за ними, но Северус взял его за плечи, развернул к себе:

— Все в порядке, ты слышишь? Он с врачами, все будет хорошо. Ты все сделал правильно. 

Гарри кивнул, позволяя этим словам быть по-настоящему услышанными. Все в порядке. Он нашел его. Они спасли его. Постояв пару минут в теплых успокаивающих объятиях, Гарри выдохнул и чуть привстал на носочки, чтобы поцеловать Северуса. Ему это было необходимо. 

По улице шли люди. Никому не было до них никакого дела. 

 

Гарри пустили в палату к Драко только после того, как Нарцисса настояла на этом. Она могла быть убедительной, когда хотела. 

— Эй, как ты? — Гарри попытался улыбнуться, но ничего у него не вышло. 

— Уже лучше. Спасибо, — Драко тоже не улыбался. — Правда, спасибо. Ты должно быть грызешь себя за то, что сдал меня в больницу, но ты верно сделал. Я бы сдох там. Я бы не остановился. 

Гарри взял его за руку. 

— Ты поступил? Или будешь? 

— Нет, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Осталось только Северусу сказать. 

— Удачи с этим. Он выглядит как серьезный мужик, — Драко рассмеялся и охнул от боли в ребрах. — А что ты будешь делать?

— Если ты не против, я хотел бы остаться работать в баре. 

— Мы с мамой поговорили. Многое обсудили. Пришли к выводу, что мне стоит уехать, найти реабилитационный центр. Пожить вдали от этого места. И пока меня не будет, бар полностью твой. Делай с ним все, что посчитаешь нужным. А там посмотрим. 

— Черт. А как с тобой связаться? Звонить? Сообщения? Письма? — Гарри вдруг растерялся, понимая, как изменится его жизнь без Драко. 

— Мама сообщит тебе мой и-мейл. Я заведу новый. Все новое. Жизнь тоже. 

— Некоторых старых друзей можно было бы в нее взять, — Гарри в последний раз сжал прохладную ладонь Драко. — Ладно. Я напишу. Ты только не пропадай, ладно? 

— Иди уже, Поттер. Иди. 

Гарри ушел. В коридоре его ждал Северус, терпеливо рассматривая плакаты о борьбе с алкоголизмом и наркоманией. 

— Я должен сказать это сейчас, иначе никогда не решусь, — он набрал в легкие побольше воздуха и продолжил: — я не буду поступать в Винг. 

— Знаю, — Северус улыбнулся. — И не нужно. Это не твое. Мы что-нибудь придумаем с тобой, ладно? 

— Ладно. Шаг за шагом, верно?

 

Пять лет спустя. 

Гарри каждый раз волновался перед выходом на сцену, как будто делал это впервые, хотя за его спиной была уже добрая сотня концертов. Дышать, главное дышать, это продлиться недолго, каждый раз отпускает, едва он закрывает глаза и на секунду представляет, что играет для Северуса, как тогда, в первый раз в его старом доме, где все начиналось. 

Сколько их было потом, этих домов, внезапных переездов, судьбоносных встреч, студий, стихов и нот, кто теперь вспомнит? От той жизни у них осталось не так много: Фреда, фортепиано Северуса и острая необходимость друг в друге.

**Author's Note:**

> #. fandom SnarryPower 2018 - "Крещендо"


End file.
